


liability│thiam

by astrobooty



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Thiam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 28,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrobooty/pseuds/astrobooty
Summary: ❝I'm not your responsibility, let me live my life.❞TEEN WOLF AU│THIAM│AFTER 6B





	1. ➸incipit page

SYNOPSIS 

❝I'm not your responsibility, let me live my life.❞

In a reality in which Theo somehow ends up living with Parrish, doing his best to try to live a 'normal' life. Only to be part of Liam's unofficial pack and thrown into another supernatural battle to save the citizens of Beacon Hills. 

Plus, it allows the sadistic chimera to explore the depths of his feelings towards the angry beta.


	2. ➸❝chimera and the hellhound❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NEW AUTHOR's NOTE*  
> And because I forgot to do this when I first published this I'll do it now; I have also published this on wattpad under the same name, just in case some people have seen it on that platform. I'm also on tumblr @astrothiam and I don't really promote my stories on there and maybe I should?¿

Small splashes of light scattered on his face as he watched the sun rise early in the morning. He sat reclined on the small steps that lead to the porch, in front of a cozy pale yellow house.

Few noises from the animals and insects nearby ranged through his ears along with his breathing and even heartbeat. He was alone for the moment but knew in a matter of a few moments, he would hear the gravel being crushed from the weight of a truck.

Days like this happen from time to time. When he would wake up alone at night with a fast beating heart rate, frantic breathing, and in sweat due to nightmares. Usually consisting from Tara ripping his heart out, over and over again, but there was a few occasions of him ripping out the heart of an unknown male wolf — all he could feel was the anger the wolf felt before nothing. 

Now here he was, waking in the middle of the night, gazing at the night sky full of stars until the sun began to peak from the land beyond him. Always later to be accompanied by another who made him a cup of chamomile tea with a spoonful of honey before going to bed, letting the boy be.

As on que, he heard the crushing of gravel, the sound of tires, the closing of the door, and the footsteps. But this time he smelt something burnt and ashy.

"I hate Monday's," he heard the hellhound mutter as he walk towards him wearing random clothing compared to his usual deputy outfit.

"What happened?" The boy asked him softly as he followed him into the household.

"Hunters. We caught a group of them fleeing Beacon Hills with quite a bit of weapons. Shots were fired, next thing I know I'm in full hellhound mode with clothes burned off. Some of them manage to escape, we arrested a few." He explained as began to boil water in the kettle with his hand.

"So you could say your clothes Parrish-ed with the fire," Theo joked as he prepared the mugs with tea bags and got the honey out.

"Ha-ha, very funny. I'm just so aggravated, I thought I had it in control but I guess I still have to practice," Parrish commented, pouring the hot water in the mugs.

"Yeah you do. Any word from Scott?" _or Liam? ___

____

____

"Well, I heard from Melissa that they have a few new leads to where Monroe could be hiding but it's still unclear. Liam's coming back because he still have a few months to complete his senior year and there's a new pack member, Alec." _Figures, another new pack member except him. Definitely his fault though._

"Okay well seems Scott's got everything in control," Theo replied swirling his tea.

"I'm going to take a shower and probably take a whole's day worth of sleep since I got the next two days off. If I don't see you tonight, stay out of trouble, don't come home to late, and try to get some sleep."

"Don't try to burn the sheets this time!" Theo exclaimed as the hellhound walked upstairs.

"You know I could always drag you back to hell, I hear they have hottest place to stay...for eternally," Parrish rebuted knowing that shut the chimera up.

➳➳➳

Wandering in the forest was the not best idea Theo had but it was the only one he had. It beat being in a quiet household with the occasionally snore coming from Parrish upstairs. Plus, he's never had the chance of watching television, surfing the web, or playing any video games as he he grew up, he read books though. Mostly his childhood consisted of experiments, killing others for the dire need of power, and being manipulated into the cold-blooded and sadistic person he is by the Dread Doctors.

So as one could tell, his morality and cognition were questioning and not the best.

The leaves beneath his shoes crunched with each step taken. Their was a golden haze that scattered throughout the trees, signaling that the sun began to set. He had been in the forest for hours.

It was the sound of a faint of a heartbeat that caught his attention. Not that whoever was with him in the forest was asleep or dying more like far way. He concentrated on the sound, hearing shallow breathe and fast footsteps as the heartbeat got louder and faster.

He hid behind a wide tree trunk, cursing himself for being an idiot and going in the woods alone. Cautiously peeking from his hiding spot, ready to attack, he caught sight of a dirty blonde running through with the stench of blood and sweat surrounding her.

She was almost past him when an arrow whirled by hitting the trunk he was hiding behind. They caught sight of each other before they heard hunters yell in their direction.

"Run." She said.

He ran as fast as he could knowing there were to many of them for him to take head on. But too fast, he could could practically tell the female was in no shape to keep running with her loss of blood, her adrenaline was keeping her alive.

The sight of his blue truck gave him a sense of relief, knowing they had a way out. He quickly flung the girl over his shoulder, throwing her in the passenger side then running to the driver's seat, in no time he sped out.

A safe distance from the hunters she exclaimed, "Who the fuck are you? Actually what the fuck are you?"

"Nice to meet you too, a thank you would have sufficed enough from saving your ass from the hunters." Theo replied ignoring her questions.

"Shit sorry, I just hope you're not a hunter either because those assholes are fucking nuts. Plus I'm losing blood and it's the adrenaline kicking in and thank..." She said before fainting in the passenger seat.

"Fuck, blood stains are not easy to clean."

➳➳➳

"I swear I didn't kill her, we ran from the hunters that did this to her." Theo defended as he frantically walked side to side.

"Theo, calm down. I know you didn't do it. Melissa is right now taking care of her, you need some sleep," Parrish stated.

"Fine but I'm sleeping in the chair in her room. No doubt she would want a semi-familiar face," Theo argued walking into her hospital room.

He entered just as Melissa left, giving him a pat on the shoulder. He focused on the sound of the heart monitor before slowly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI the unknown female is a not love interest for Theo, someone else probably ;). Anyways her role will cause the typical evil supernatural they face each season [no she's not evil, far from it]. She will help further develop Theo's character and his relationship with Liam. 
> 
> First few chapters will be the relationships Theo has among Parrish, Melissa, the sheriff, and Argent as Liam returns back from the McCall pack.
> 
> astrobooty➴


	3. ➸❝were-not❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NEW AUTHOR's NOTE*  
> I'm such an idiot because I publish my stories on this platform as well as on wattpad (under the same username). And I completely forgot that it's a different format but I picture Charli as Halston Sage. You can picture however you like, I'm justing putting forth how I imagine her.

Voices woke him up from his slumber. He stretched out, releasing tension from his muscles caused by sleeping in uncomfortable position.

Last night was a rare occasion when he got a good night's sleep. Maybe it was the fact that a random girl occupied his mind for the time being.

The voices were coming from Melissa and the unknown female. Melissa explained the situation and that the sheriff would be in here to report the incident.

"Theo you're awake, do you mind talking outside privately," she said in her firm nurse voice. "We'll be right back."

Walking out to the hall, Melissa said "Do you know if she's a supernatural? Yesterday she had a few lacerations along with deep gash on her abdomen and a bullet hole in her shoulder, but only the lacerations healed. The gash and bullet hole are still fully there."

"Maybe she has trouble triggering her healing. I don't exactly know what the hunters did to her," he honestly replied.

"Either way the sheriff's coming in for questioning so make sure the whole truth is told. Got it?" Melissa bluntly stated.

"Yes."

"I'll be back in few minutes with Noah and Parrish. Try not to provoke her or anything," she said before walking away.

"I want you to know that I'm not a supernatural...not entirely anyways," was the first thing she said as he walked back into the room.

"Hold that thought for a moment. I'll be back." Theo walked out in search for the cafeteria. "It's too early for more supernatural shit, I need some coffee."

➳➳➳

After chugging down a cup of shit coffee, he felt more awake to listen to her story.

"Ah Theo, there you are. Ready to give a statement?" The sheriff asked gesturing to a seat at the other end of the bed.

"Sure." He muttered.

"Why where you in the woods?"

"Well I was bored in the house and it was killing me. Parrish's snores weren't helping either," which Jordan scoffed at, "and I had the fantastic idea of going to the woods."

"And how did you and..." They waited for the female to state her name.

"Charli Woods, sir." _Oh how ironic._

"Yes, thank you. How'd you and Miss Woods meet?" He questioned the chimera.

"Earlier I had noticed a heartbeat in the area and I saw her running towards the tree I was hiding in. Turns out, hunters were chasing her. We ran back to my truck, where she passed out and I immediately took her to the hospital and called Parrish."

"Can you confirm this Miss Woods?"

"Yeah, but I do have to say I was a bit disoriented from the loss of blood, it was a blur."

"Well this concludes your portion of the statement Theo. Miss Woods would you mind telling us how you ended up in Beacon Hills?"

"Or how you got caught up with the hunters?" Parrish added.

She looked down began to fiddle with her fingers and Theo could hear her heartbeat increase a bit faster.

"I ran away from home," she spoke softly, "I had to get out of there, I was scared."

"Why were you scared?" Parrish broke the small silence.

"My family, well my dad's family, have the dominant wolf gene. His prestigious family made sure the wolf gene continued to dominate throughout the family line, with me being the only exception to it,"she paused before taking a shaky breathe in.

"But the women, who I thought to be my mother, is an uptight and sneaky ass bitch who hated me because I'm a bastard. How was I suppose to know I was the spawn of my father's mistress?" She huffed out with angry tears sliding down her cheeks.

"For twenty-two years she made my life a living hell, not to mention how the family looked at me in utter disgust. So I left and never looked back." She grabbed the tissues out of Parrish hands, drying her tears away. "I'm sorry, it felt good to tell someone what I've been dealing with."

"It's okay, we are here with open hearts and ears. So how you end up running from the hunters?" The sheriff stated.

"I failed to realized they been tracking me since I left Oregon, no doubt they already attack the packed. One of my tires popped on a street few miles away from the forest and two guys offered to help. Turns out it was an ambush, woke up chained to a fence—"

"And they began to electrocute you, probably splashed you with water at first." The chimera butted in, knowing too well what the hunters did.

"Yes, how'd you know," she questioned.

"Happened to me too but I slipped out, from the electric current burning the plastic zips making it easier to break. You?"

"They used rope," she laughed a little, "but those stupid idiots didn't know how to properly tie me up. Knocked two of them before they saw me escape out, immediately began to shot and fling arrows. Hurt like a bitch but ran through the pain and later met up with Theo."

"Thank you for sharing with us, I know exactly where we should search for the other hunters. Deputy make the call." The sheriff instructed the hellhound. "Theo, find Melissa. She wants to know how supernatural Charli is."

Heading straight to the front desk, he bumped into Corey and Nolan dragging in a hurt lacrosse player, with Mason tagging along.

" _Theo?_ What are you doing here?" The dark-skinned boy questioned.

He was about to reply to his question when he spotted Melissa approaching them with a wheelchair.

"Boys, another nurse will be with you in few moments," she told the lacrosse players and Mason, "Do I finally get to know what she is?"

"Yeah, their waiting for us." Theo replied ignoring the confused boys.

"If you excuse us," she said as they left the boys.

All Theo could hear were multiple questions seeping out from the boys.

➳➳➳

"I can't shift into a wolf but my hearing and smelling are enhanced, and I healed faster than humans but slower than wolves."

"That explains why your injuries are almost close to healing without a scar. The bullet hole is still there but looks much better compared to last night." The McCall female explained.

"When will she be discharged?" the sheriff asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon at the rate of her healing. I don't know where she would be a be to stay in the mean time."

"She could stay with Theo and I, I have an extra bedroom." Parrish kindly offered.

Theo smirked, of course the hellhound would open his home up for a beautiful wanderer. Definitely will tease the hell out of the hound.

"It's settled, you have a place to stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly a filler to establish Charli's role into the story. Obviously there's no clear distinction to how werewolves came to be and how the gene is passed down except by the bite. I thought of how the Hale family are werewolves and most likely have a dominate gene. Why not create a half werewolf, who can't shift but has the other abilities!
> 
> There's still tension between Theo and Mama McCall but she does have some respect after the Gabe incident. Weirdly enough, Theo and Parrish have a strange relationship but it works for them. Almost like a father-son complex despite how close the age-gap is.
> 
> astrobooty➴


	4. ➸❝home❞

Days had passed since the hunters encounter and Charli has comfortably settled in the Parrish and Raeken household.

Theo took pleasure in watching Jordan squirm and blush madly, every time he made a remark about Charli. Of course he knew his limits and try not to step over boundaries, _well tried to._

He was learning to be human again and knew it would be a while before his cruel tendencies would succumb to being apart of the old Theo.

Ironically, Theo had some sort of trust with Charli believing everything she said. Similarly how the McCall pack (with the exception of Stiles) were with him. But even he would know if she was deceiving them all, she wasn't — or he hoped not.

Trust and hope were an almost to foreign concept for him.

But a blue-eyed, anger filled, brunet made him feel it was possible for him to even feel. In spite of being enemies, then fighting together as allies during the Wild Hunt and the Anuk-Ite, he trusted the beta. He had hope that they would make it out alive, or at least one of them.

It did sting a bit that the pack were so quick to leave and begin a new adventure without him.

_But it hurt like a bitch when Liam left without a word._

Maybe he was right, they were never going to trust him so why even bother trying.

_Because he cares._

➳➳➳

"Liam's back. The sheriff told me he's like the new alpha since Scott's gone," Parrish stated during dinner.

"No shock there," Theo sarcastically chimed munching on his chicken.

"Um, how was your day Parrish?" Charli diverted the conversation feeling the sudden tension in the air.

The chimera disregarded the conversation as he dwelled on his private thoughts. He broke out of his contemplation upon hearing heartbeats outside the house.

"Someone's here." He said as the bell rang on cue.

Parrish excused himself to open the door. Theo immediately knew who it was as a peppermint scent lingered in.

"Hi Parrish, the sheriff sent me over to meet the new supernatural," he overheard Liam's voice along with mumbles from the other boys.

"Is that him? The new alpha, Liam?" Charli whispered, getting a simple nod in reply.

"No problem, we were just in the middle of dinner. Care to join us?" Parrish kindly voice offered. No doubt everyone happily agreed to it.

Liam immediately locked eyes with Theo, filled with shock. The other boys weren't so subtle with there surprise but made no direct comments towards the chimera.

Sensing the awkwardness Charli asked Theo to help out with serving plates for the boys, much to his relief. They quietly fixed up four more plates and brought them out.

Throughout the dinner, Theo picked at his food as Liam watched him, when he wasn't busy asking questions about Charli. He also noticed Nolan's constant redness and fidgetiness as he sat next to blonde, no doubt in awe of her beauty.

" _He helped you?_ " Corey's voice rang in astonishment.

"Yes, I probably would have died if he didn't carry me to his car. I was loosing a lot of blood. I'm forever indebted to him."  
She said looking straight into the chimera's eye, there was no change in heartbeat and he knew she was telling the truth.

"Well that's good," Mason stated unsurely.

➳➳➳

"Theo?" The beta sat next to him on the porch steps as the others help clean up.

He wanted to scream at him, be angry at him, tell him how much he wanted a message or a note to know that he was okay, that he cared.

But instead he asked stoically, "How are you?"

Ignoring his question completely, "I heard you were at the hospital, thought something horrible happen. I'm glad to know everything is okay."

Theo made no comment so he continued talking, "I never thought I would meet a werewolf, that's not a werewolf. I also didn't realize you were invited to have dinner with them, surprising that you get along with Parrish."

He wanted to tell him that they've been roommates for months, since the midst of the war, when he caught him sleeping in his truck. That they had a good relationship and that he would probably comsider him to the closest thing to family.

He wanted to spill everything but this meant something more than to prove Liam and everyone he was changing. It was to confirm that he was worthy for redemption — _himself, and only for himself._

"Yeah surprising I know, just wanted to know more about Charli."

"Interesting. Well, It's a school night and we have a math test to study for," Liam casually said as they heard the other boys approach him, "You going home right now?"

_He was already at home._

"Not yet, still have questions that need to be answered," he replied watching as the boys went straight to Mason's car, Nolan the only one to bid his farewells.

"Goodnight then, I'll see you around."

"Goodnight Liam." He watched as the beta got in, the boys immediately questioning his conversation with him, before driving away.

The car got further and further in view, until it wasn't seen. He stared at the stars wondering if he closed his eyes tonight, it would be peaceful.

_Peace was in the form of blue-eyed brunet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I accidentally wrote Charli's name as Cindi in the first few chapters, I fixed it.
> 
> I hope you understand that Theo has difficulty expressing emotions, especially foreign ones. I mean he was raised by the Dread Doctors since he was like 9.
> 
> Parrish and Charli create a different perspective (family/friend love) to how he feels about compared to Liam (platonic/romantic love), which he is still figuring out and probably hasn't realized it yet. + Theo believes that he needs to believe that he's ready for his redemption before he can except others.
> 
> astrobooty➴


	5. ➸❝unpredictable❞

"I think it's time for me to get a job. I barely have any money left."

Theo raised an eyebrow, "What are you're qualifications?"

"I have a degree in child development of psychology, does that count as something?" Charli replied.

"Really? I thought your family deprived you of such things."

"Well they did have an image to uphold to the public but doesn't mean I was included in family matters. I almost got into Stanford, it was my chance to leave the hellhole, but even that she-devil ruined that chance for me. Community college was it for me," she explained.

"Well what if I told you about vacant position as a guidance counselor for are very own Beacon Hills high school. I heard the last one caused the war against the supernatural and fled!"

➳➳➳

Theo was the one to take her to the high school since he was the only who had a car, Parrish took his to work. It was the afternoon when they arrived, most likely it was lunchtime for the students.

"I know this is going to sound strange but can you walk me in?"

Seeing as he was that suggested the job, he agreed to guide her to Principal Martin's office.

Obviously his presence caused a scene when they entered the hallway. He muted out the whispers and focused at the matter at hand.

"You're chemosignals are very visible, I feel nervous just being around you," earning a whack to the head.

"Just because I'm not entirely a werewolf doesn't I can't get a good hit or two, preferably with a baseball bat." She remarked.

"Better than the Dread Doctors punishment."

"The what?" She asked confused.

"Some other time," he watched Principal Martin approaching the duo, "she's coming, don't say anything stupid."

He watched as Charli nervously chat with Mrs. Martin before going into her office. Theo sat outside in the waiting room staring at the clock, wondering why he's here.

_Oh right, he trying a new tactic, being supportive._

Bored out of his mind, he failed to realize Nolan, clad in his lacrosse gear, approaching him.

"Nolan."

"Hi, I never got a chance to say thank you for what you did, with Gabe," he said nervously, blushing a little.

"He deserved a painless death," he saw Nolan winced at the word 'death,' most likely a traumatic scene for him to remember.

"Also saving me when Liam almost killed me. It was a scary time for me but I'm slowly recovering from it. Glad we put our differences aside."

"He would have regretted it if I didn't knock him out," remembering his chat with Liam as they drove back to the pack that night.

"You're a good kid, easily manipulated but I don't blame you." Theo told the younger boy honestly, manipulation creates misfortune and misery.

"Yeah, you're not as bad as the guys make you out to be."

"Well you didn't meet the Theo from a year ago. He would kill you an instant," he felt a slight tinge of fear from the boy," but that's not me anymore."

"That's good to know. Well I have to game to practice for, see you around."

The chimera muttered a goodbye as Nolan bumped into Charli coming out from the principal's office. The boy immediately blushed and scampered away.

"He has a crush on you."

"No he doesn't, he's like 6 years younger than me," Charli brushed off as they walked out the front office, "Anyways I got the job!"

She cheerfully hugged Theo just as the lacrosse players walked by, he robotically hugged her back.

"I think you're right, Nolan has a crush on me," she whispered by his ear, "he literally blushed like crazy when I smiled at him. Do you think he would faint if I wink at him."

"Probably."

Theo watched as Liam impassively stared at the duo hugging before directing the players to follow his lead out to the field.

"Can we stop hugging?"

"No, this a beautiful moment in our new-found friendship. Just enjoy it."

➳➳➳

Liam ignore the small ache at the pit of his stomach caused by the sight of them hugging. He had a lacrosse game to focus on, he put all his energy in the practice.

"Alright fellas, be here thirty minutes before the game, you know how coach gets," Nolan instructed the players.

"Eat, shit, do homework or whatever, just be back in time. See you guys later," the werewolf finished off as they headed to the locker rooms.

"I talked to Theo earlier, I thanked him for taking Gabe's pain away," Nolan told his co-captain as they changed out of his gear.

Liam knew that was a pivot moment to when his feelings change for Theo. He saw him in a different light, he knew that he changed but never realized to what extent. It was also the last time he saw him as they separated afterwards, with Liam leaving with the McCall pack.

An asshole move on his part. Not following suit of his alpha but ignoring Theo completely until he return back to Beacon Hills. He even advise himself to avoid Theo for a few days but lo and behold, he was at Parrish's. He scolded himself for not letting Theo know about his whereabouts or even reply to his multiple texts and calls.

_He fucked up, big time._

He doesn't blame Theo for seeking out new friends and even a potential lover. Hell, he was surprised to see Theo even in the presence of Parrish.

Liam wasn't there for him, and it was his own damn fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam is jealous! Slow burn of thiam though.
> 
> I thought it would fun to have Charli be the school's counselor seeing as Monroe fled. Beacon Hills high has the chance to actually have counselor to properly guide them through school and life. + development of her friendship with the chimera.
> 
> We also get a glimpse of Nolan's relationship with Theo. Obviously he's still new to the whole supernatural world, with a new perspective to the supernatural.
> 
> astrobooty➴


	6. ➸❝burnt❞

The moonlight shined through the bedroom window, illuminating half of his face. He'd been awake for the last hour from a nightmare, to restless to move from his bed.

His mind wander through different thoughts, all ending on the same person.

_Liam._

Unusual for him to think so much about the beta but after analyzing everything since he was brought back from hell, everything revolved around Liam. He made it his mission to make sure he was safe from harm and danger, always brushing it off as a selfish move to earn the others trust or a place in the pack — which was not entirely true.

Were they friends? Acquaintances? Or simply an ally to answer their calls for back-up? _Perhaps something more?_

It was all confusing for Theo to figure out and it would not be solved in one night. Feelings were a foreign concept for him, especially when he's been detached from the world for almost a decade.

The creaking of the floor interrupted his thoughts. He knew it was Parrish by his scent of firewood and freshly mowed grass.

He ignored the older male until an orange gleam, from outside, caught his attention.

➳➳➳

He's only seen Parrish in full hellhound mode, a couple times — the chimera was on the receiving end before. He was curious to see what he was doing at night, walking in the middle of the woods.

_Almost everything horrible happened in the Beacon Hills Preserve._

He continue tailing the hellhound until he stood in front of large stones in the form of a circle, with a flat stone in the middle.

The overwhelming stench of rotten flesh and blood, almost made him gag. At times, he hated having supernatural enhancements — this was definitely one of those times.

He curiously watch the hellhound engulf the bodies in flames and they slowly dissipated into nothing. Most likely sent to its rightful domain, among the departed souls.

Theo knew about Parrish's sporadic hellhound moments, when he had no control over his body and actions. He advised for the chimera to follow him, if it every occurred when he was there with him. It would make life so much easier as a hellhound, if he knew what he did in those moments of his blackouts.

Almost in zombie-like fashion, Parrish began walking back in the same direction he came from. As he left for home, Theo decided to get a better view of the layout.  
He soon realized the bodies were apart of a sacrificial ritual with the set up of the stones with middle rock covered in blood. But the question was... _who did it?_

➳➳➳

The next morning, he immediately brought up the situation to Parrish after he dropped Charli off at work. He did not want her to worry just yet, only after they investigated it further.

" _Sacrifices?_ What kind of sick person, sacrifices innocent lives?" Parrish exclaimed.

"Actually, I did." Theo admitted. He killed many teens and young adults for the lust of power, so he was in no right to exactly judge.

Parrish froze at his statement, he tended to forgot about Theo's malicious past or he how sort of provoked his hellhound blackout moments because of the bodies. But looking about the boy in front of him, he's a complete different person from a year ago. He knew he changed, _for the better._

"Yes, you did. But you lived a majority of your life with the Dread Doctors that manipulated into doing those horrible actions. I'm not saying you shouldn't be punished for what you did but you served your time in hell, whatever that may be for you. _You changed._ "

Theo was completely surprised at his reaction but quickly masked his surprisement with a blank face. He switched the subject, not ready for the conversation just yet, one day though.

"Can't you have the police investigate that shit? I would say maybe those bodies were apart of the missing people but you did burn them to wherever they go. Nice going, burning the evidence." Theo sarcastically patted him before leaving to get ready for the day.

"It's not fault I'm a deputy by day and harbinger of death by night," Parrish muttered to himself.

➳➳➳

As advised, the police began an investigation. Hopefully, they could identify the bodies using the blood stuck on the surface of the central stone.

Theo was forced to tag along. _So much for doing nothing at home, yay! he thought._

The sheriff not bothered at all of the chimera's presence, quickly began to order the men to look for any clues or bodies around the area. He even made Theo sniff out for any blood or rotting corpses nearby but nothing came up.

"What if it was a crazy whack job, who loves killing people. People have some weird ass hobbies these days." Theo stated.

"Not in Beacon Hills, everything tends to lead to the supernatural. Why don't you inform Liam and the others of the situation? It seems we're gonna need them anyway." The sheriff stated before leaving them alone.

"It's lunch time, why don't you bring Charli some lunch and maybe you'll see the boys?" Parrish suggested.

"Better than sniffing out the woods like a dog. Do you think she'll be in the mood for burnt bodies? No, okay Chinese it is."

➳➳➳

"Parrish didn't let me bring you burnt bodies for lunch. Chinese seems more up your ally, anyways."

"What the fuck Theo? Are you crazy?"

"Nah, just by living in Beacon Hills already does that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler chapter for now before we get some Thiam interaction in the next chapter.
> 
> This is a slight introduction to the antagonist of the story. We also see another moment between Parrish and Theo. Of course Theo is not ready to have the talk just yet, until his baby boy comes in sweeping off his feet — probably already happened but too slow to realize.
> 
> astrobooty➴


	7. ➸❝close call❞

Charli has never been more mentally exhausted in her life than she has been this week. She thank the heavens her day was halfway done and Theo would be dropping off lunch in a few moments.

The students of school were in a dire need to release all their emotions and thoughts because, clearly, living in Beacon Hills was traumatic. At first the students were weary about the new guidance counselor, or any new staff members due to a history of some being supernatural; but, when a few brave souls decided to sit down and chat with her, it was refreshing to talk about everything that they were too scared to talk about. Now, she was fully booked with appointments for the next two months.

Just within her first week of work, she had figured out what has happen in the last four years, all beginning with Scott McCall. She's never met the true alpha but knew how good of a man he is because of Parrish and Theo.

_The civilians of Beacon Hills has had some dark moments but the good always prevailed. But it didn't mean it didn't come at a price._

➳➳➳

During their sixth period, they were all called into Miss Woods office. They would have talked to them during lunch but Theo ran late with the Chinese food and she had three appointments with students.

"Long story short. Last night, I followed the hellhound into the preserve and he may have burned up the bodies that were found there. Right now they're investigating it." Theo rushed through the story.

"No wonder you both were jittery this morning," Charli smacked him in the head with the boys gasping at her, "Idiots, next time tell me when it happens. What if something happened to you guys?"

"What's it with you and smacking? I probably have a severe concussion." Theo argued.

"Because someone has to knock some sense into you. I literally spent the week listening to students discuss so many supernatural shit that has happened in the last four years. Innocent lives lost, unsolved mysteries, unexplainable supernatural creatures, and so on. I don't want any of your lives added to that list."  
She explained to the boys in a motherly-stern fashioned.

"Fine, so what are we supposed to do?" Mason asked.

"We investigate, gather information on any missing people in the last few weeks, and go from there." Liam instructed.

"Mason and Corey ask Deaton about this. Nolan you ask Argent. Charli stick with Parrish until we have more information about the case. Theo and I will gathered the necessary information from Melissa and the sheriff." He ordered in an alpha fashion.

"We meet back at Parrish's at 7. Don't forget you guys have practice and homework," Charli butted in, to which they groan at the mention of homework.

➳➳➳

Liam raised an eyebrow when Theo came strolling into the hospital with a two bags of take-out food. "What's up with the food?"

"Follow me and you'll see." Theo said as he went in search for Mama McCall.

"Argent sends you lunch, it's not poisoned, and I know the both of you will kick my ass if you get sick." Theo said as he handed a bag over to her.

"I think we reach past the point of you reciting this speech. I practically have it memorized after listening for the twentieth time. It's not a salad, right? I tell Argent I want a salad one time and continues to bring it for lunch."

"Burger and fries. I also have the pies for the security guards." Handing over the second bag.

"Thank you. You probably have twenty-five minutes at most." Melissa said before leaving them alone.

"Wh-what just happened?" Liam stuttered out.

"I brought her lunch and pies to bribe the guards while we sneak into the lab for the results of the blood. Jeez Liam, keep up." Theo said as he dragged the younger boy into the elevator.

"It seems like I know nothing about you."

"Congrats, you got your wish." Theo muttered keeping up his facade of disliking the beta.

"At least I know you're still a dick."

➳➳➳

Somehow in the span of twenty minutes of searching the file and successfully grabbing it, they manage to hide in a small closet out of sight from the doctors.

Liam's back was pressed onto Theo as he held him steady, careful to not make any noise since the small closet was full of old medical tools and lab coats.

Liam tried to suppress a shudder as he felt Theo minty breathe tickle his cheek, along with one arm over his shoulder and the other around his waist.

"How long do you think they'll be here?"

Liam involuntarily gulped as Theo raspy voice caused him to feel so many unexplainable emotions. He could feel the room get hotter and hotter.

"I don't know," he managed to say breathless.

He squeaked as Theo tugged him closer, when footsteps past by the closet door. The chimera manage covered his mouth before it caught anyone's attention.

"Shhhh." His whispered in his ear as he shudder again.

Liam knew he was a dead man, at least he would die happily. To caught up in his thoughts, he didn't realize Theo pushed him out of the closet.

"C'mon we have a minute before they come back." Theo said as they ran out of the laboratory.

Both boys unaware of how fast their hearts were beating for each other, as they tried to calm their own before the other noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got a bit of Charli, the puppy pack, and Thiam in this chapter.
> 
> I think Liam will have an easier time admitting his feelings to himself but a harder time expressing them. Whereas Theo will just have a much harder time either way. But Thiam are slowly making progress. 
> 
> astrobooty➴


	8. ➸❝the puppy pack❞

Missing signs began to plaster around Beacon Hills. About eight teens had gone missing in the last two weeks. Even during Halloween, the sheriff's department declared a curfew for the civilians, hoping it could prevent any more abductions for the time being.

_It didn't._

Four more teens went missing.

Liam let his anger get the best of him. He couldn't believe he was doing a shitty job of being an alpha. He hated that he let down Scott and became unnerved at the thought of the McCall pack returning for Thanksgiving in almost three weeks.

He channeled his anger through lacrosse, many left with large bruises on their body, he even almost dislocated an opposing member's shoulder. If Theo wasn't there to drag his ass out of the field into the locker room, he probably would had wolfed out.

Theo was so close to knocking the shit out of him but refrain himself after Liam began to relaxed and regained control.

"Get your shit together. What the hell would Scott think of your ass wolfing out in the middle of a lacrosse game." Theo snarkily stated.

Agitated by his snarkiness, he yelled at him. "Why the hell do you care?"

Liam never got an answer since Nolan came inside the locker room to drag him back to finish the game.

But he would soon realized that Theo was his anchor.

➳➳➳

For the last week, they went out to investigate any new leads of the whereabouts of the missing teens.

On Friday night, Theo agreed to accompanied the boys to search around the sacrificial stones, because he did not want to be third wheeling Charli's and Parrish's first date.

"Why would you be third wheeling their date?" Liam asked as Theo drove.

"Because he wanted to stay at home and cook her dinner and watch a film together. It would be awkward to know I'm upstairs involuntarily listening to their date."

"But why would you be upstairs in the first place anyways?" The beta confusingly asked.

The chimera refrained himself from punching the obliviousness out of Liam.

"Liam, I live with them."

"You're kidding! Right? Why didn't I know?"

"Have been since the midst of the war with the hunters. Plus, it's not like you're interested in my life." Theo jokingly replied as he parked near Mason's car near the woods.

"Yeah but I have a right to know." He muttered.

"Not really, it's my life, not yours. Now let's go investigate." He said stepping out his truck.

"Boys, who's ready to be sacrifice?"

➳➳➳

Liam aimlessly watched as Theo, Mason, and Nolan fell into a natural conversation about biology. He wonder when they became such great friends.

He was bother by the fact that Theo seemed fine without him. He managed to live with Parrish, be best friends with Charli, and now he got along with Mason and Nolan.

"You okay?" Corey nudged him.

"Yeah, when did they become friends?" He asked the were-chameleon.

"Mason and Theo sit next to eachother during lacrosse games. Nolan and him have a mutual respect for each other and a weird fascination about biology, they usually chat during the mornings when he drops Charli off." Corey explained.

"What about you, how do you feel about Theo?"

"It's still a working progress. Can't really forgive him for killing me and bringing me back as a chimera."

Liam pondered over the new information. He was irked that everyone seemed fine and adjusted to Theo's presence. He had the most trouble having some sort of relationship with him, even more so after the closet incident. It's not his fault that most conversations ended in broken noses.

He usually did the first punch but he can't help it. He wants to wipe of that smirk off Theo's perfect face and literally run his hands through his hair and strangle him to death. And don't get him started on his lips which his sarcasm oozed from.

_He needed to get it together. This boy was doing things to him._

"Earth to Liam," a hand waved through his face. Corey pointed out the others were waiting for them.

"Huh? Sorry, just thinking," he replied nervously, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Either Corey noticed and ignored it or he simply didn't notice, thankful they didn't continue talking as they caught up to the others.

It's when a huge wave of blood engulf his nose. Someone was here in the woods with them.

➳➳➳

As they drew closer to the stones, a faint white light illuminated from the area along with a strong odor of blood.

They tried there best to stay quiet as possible but it didn't help that with each step, a leaf with crunch or a twig snap.  
But somehow it was not loud enough to alert the other person.

It was a creepy sight, almost straight out of a fucked of torture horror film. A few dismantled bodies piled up, rottening as insects surrounded them. The figure was dressed in a thick black robe drinking out of a chalice, no doubt being blood.

"I'm gonna throw up," Mason muttered as Nolan gagged a bit. Liam gave them a look to shut up.

Weirdly enough, the light was illuminated from the top of the staff it was holding. It reminded Liam of a creepy wizard.

Corey accidentally slipped up with his footing causing a ruckus, alerting the figure. The figure quickly fled the area, dimming the staff's light.

"Fucking kidding. C'mon Liam." Theo muttered dragging him to follow the hooded-figure.

They followed the figure until it suddenly disappeared. The boys began screaming and they knew they were tricked into following it.

➳➳➳

"Ahhhhhh!" Nolan yelled as the hooded-individual appeared in front of them.

It's face was a demon-like, powder white, with black circles as its eyes, and large mouth with several spiky teeth. The staff was wrapped in large claws.

They yelled for help as they scramble to get away from it.

It didn't have a chance to do anything because the others returned back in time to save them. The creature quickly vanished into the woods just as they got a glimpse of blonde hair, when the hood fell down.

"What the fuck was that?" Mason exclaimed.

"Argent definitely didn't train me for this." Nolan muttered only to throw up in a bush. Theo stood next to him, trying to calm him down.

"Whatever it was, it's definitely going to return and kill more teens." Liam stated looking out in the direction it ran in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm positive my inspiration for the supernatural villain came from one of those horror movies, I think from the Insidious series. More would be explained about it in the next chapter when they go talk to Deaton.
> 
> So we get some of the puppy pack interaction because we all know it'd happen at some point. + Liam trying to comprehend that Theo doesn't rely on him anymore just by his interaction with the boys and able to keep things to himself. His feelings are also started to manifest, still a love-hate relationship though.
> 
> astrobooty➴


	9. ➸❝hollow days❞

The group decided to meet up at the animal clinic after school the next day, hopefully Deaton had the answers to what they saw.

Liam paced back and forth, analyzing everything that happened last night. He was just glad they made it out safe.

"It had this long staff, which light came out of. Huge claws and it had a powdery white, demon-like face, it was hideous." Mason described to Deaton.

"Weirdly enough when it ran, it's hood fell off and we saw it had blonde hair." Corey piped in.

"And you say it drinks blood from innocent people? I think I know what it might be," Deaton said as he grabbed a heavy book from the cart.

As he began to flip through the pages, "You're dealing with a Hollow. To keep itself young and beautiful it needs to drink the blood of an innocent. The demon-face is a repercussion of using such a black magic tactic."

He stopped onto a page that had a photo of a beautiful woman drenched in blood while holding a head. "It started when Anne Hollow was persecuted of witchcraft during the 1690's. Her and a few witches manage to survive being burnt at stake and vanished soon after. But around that same time, is when adolescents began disappearing."

"They lure their victim in with their charming beauty and before you know it, you're dead. Their claws and bite produce a black poison that slowly and painfully deteriorate your health, also causing hallucinations. If any of you come in contact with the poison, suck it out."

"So how do we kill it?" Liam tentatively asked.

"You let it starve to death, they live because of the blood. But it's going to be a tricky task taking its scepter away, it channels all of their dark magic."

"Seems pretty easy, like catching a prey." Theo said.

_But of course, nothing is easy when it comes to the supernatural in Beacon Hills._

"Don't forget they're part demon, they use that to their advantage. One moment they're there and the next, somewhere else." Deaton added.

"Explains why we were chasing it, it suddenly disappears, and then it's scaring the others." Liam spoke connecting it together.

"Well, beauty is pain." Nolan broke the silence.

➳➳➳

The boys, minus Theo, all decided to hang out at Liam's house. He told his parents it was to study for a biology exam but it really was to debrief about the their findings of the Hollows.

"How are we suppose to find out who is a Hollow and who is not. There are a lot of beautiful woman in Beacon Hills." Nolan stated as he slumped on Liam's desk chair.

"But there are a few that recently moved into town, that narrows down the suspect list." Mason pointed out.

"Guys, Charli has blonde hair," Liam stated, "She also randomly appeared out of no where and we know she's half a supernatural. We also don't know much of her past, just a few things."

"You have a point but Theo mentioned she was on a date with Parrish that night." Mason rebutted.

"Well she needed an alibi to throw us off. Guys think about it!" Liam exclaimed throwing his hands up.

The boys pondered the thought for a minute, possibly believing it but there was no actual concrete evidence directed at her.

Nolan spoke out his thoughts, "I want to believe you but there's no proof of her being a hallow. And some of the teens went missing before she got here."

"I'm sorry Liam but I kinda agree with Nolan. We need evidence." Corey said in agreement.

"Guys! Don't you see it's all apart of her alluring beauty," the beta huffed out, "Hell it happened not to long ago with Theo. For all we know he could be helping her out, they are best friends. He literally said he would do anything to save his own ass, he doesn't care about us, he never did."

The boys sat stunned at Liam's rant, he seemed so paranoid over the fact that Charli is a Hallow and Theo could be helping her out.

Mason immediately defended the chimera, "Wow, that's a low blow, even for you Liam. Why would Theo all of suddenly decide to help a Hallow. His ass is the very reason why you're not dead yet, or how I'm not dead since the Anuk-Ite incident. If he didn't care, why would he take Gabe's pain away, why would he even bother trying to take away mine."

Liam immediately regretted what he said, not knowing what happened to his best friend. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

The dark skin male did his best to compose himself but ended up shaking his head at Liam and walking out. He seeped of frustration and sadness.

The other boys felt suffocated in the room with tension of the best friends dispute.

"I'll check on him."

Nolan and Liam were the only ones left in the bedroom. Liam flopped on his bed, angrily screaming into his pillow.

"Liam?"

"Yeah?" He muttered facing the boy.

"Everything's going to be okay between you guys. We know it's just the anger and frustration talking. Just give him some time." Nolan soothes said.

"Thanks Nolan."

"Anytime, anytime Liam."

Liam couldn't believe he thought so low of Theo, after everything they've been through. He practically owed his life to him.

_But he still had a bad feeling about Charli._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we got more information about what the creepy hooded-figure is, a Hallow. Basically it's a demon witch which drinks blood to keep them from aging and living forever, which is like a dark magic tactic. This is made-up real quick because I don't know what would be a cool evil villain.
> 
> Mason defended Theo because someone's got to do it and he is the captain of the Thiam ship.
> 
> But I will say Charli is not a Hallow, I just made it to look like she is. So stay tuned to who it could be.
> 
> astrobooty➴


	10. ➸❝nightmares❞

_He could feel the hand puncture into his chest, grasping at his heart. The person happen to Theo, a demented and sick Theo, his eyes filled with a craze look. Then next to him was Charli semi-transformed into a Hallow, besides her was Scott._

_"Do it Theo," His alpha whispered into the chimera's ear, "he couldn't save lives, not even his own."_

_"I need his blood, do it Theo," Charli said into his other ear._

_Liam could feel his eyes well up from the pain as he watched Theo succumb to Scott's and Charli's whispers._

_"Do it."_

He woke up, sweaty, and a hand over his chest feeling his heart heavy and pounding. It was only a nightmare but it felt to real for his liking. He tried his best to calm down his heart rate, still shaken at the aching thought of Theo taking out his heart.

"It's just dream, just a dream," he muttered to himself.

It was mostly likely that he was affected by what he said earlier about Theo and Charli. Scott just happened to be a byproduct of not wanting to disappoint him when he came back for Thanksgiving break.

He knew that sleep was no longer an option, he decided to go out for an early jog at five in the morning. Running could clear his mind for the time being before school.

➳➳➳

He let his feet guide him through the neighborhoods. The chilly air, calming atmosphere, and the quietness did the trick to his change of mood. Not that the thoughts had completely left his mind, just pushed way back into his mind.

Due to his supernatural abilities, he did not feel out of breath or tired. As he turned down a particular street, he caught a familiar faint scent of rainwater and berries. He began to slow down his pace, scanning the houses, when a yellow house caught his attention — more like someone outside did.

At the sound of a car turning down to this street, he hid behind a parked truck. The sight of the patrol car and hellhound in it, confirmed his suspicion. Liam moved in between the park cars to watch the two males interact.

 _"Tea?"_ He heard Parrish ask.

_"Please. Plus we left some leftover lasagna for you, for lunch, in the fridge."_

_"I hope it's better than what you made for last night's dinner."_

_"It's store-bought."_

_"Oh thank gosh. Cooking is not your forte."_ He overheard Parrish mutter as Theo let out a small chuckle, which a brought a small smile to his face.

_"Got that right."_

Liam proceeded to hear the retreating footsteps, the door, and then Theo's even breathing. He peered out from the cars and watched as the chimera lounge on the steps, peacefully watching the sky.

 _"Here you go, I brought one for Liam too."_ The beta's head whipped so fast, at the sound of Parrish's voice again.

"Liam, we know you're out there." He heard the chimera state, knowing a smirk was placed on his face.

"Fine, you caught me." The beta replied as he embarrassingly walked out his hiding place, towards the two.

"I'm not gonna ask what you're doing here, early in the morning as long as you're safe. Well, I'm going to take a shower and change into a pair of clean clothes." The hellhound said as he left the two alone.

With out a word, Theo handed over the tea to Liam. "Thanks."

The two boys quietly sipped their tea as they enjoyed the silence between them. They watched as the sun began to rise, creating gleams of vibrant yellows and oranges through the landscape.

"Can I ask why you are here?" Theo's voice broke the silence. "I hope by now you have some faith in me to know that I'm not planning another ambush for power or to kill someone."

"What if you were?"

"I'd kill you." Liam immediately froze at his statement, thinking about his dream as he unconsciously touch his chest.

"I'm joking Liam, Scott would kill me before I even laid a finger on you."

"Yeah you're right about that. To answer your question, I was jogging." Liam said.

"And you happened to jog your way between two cars and spy on me, great story." Theo oozed with sarcasm.

"It's the truth, I was just curious to why you were awake and sitting outside."

"Couldn't sleep." The chimera simply said.

"That makes two of us." He muttered staring at his mug.

The boys stayed for another several minutes in silence, indulged with their thoughts about each other. It wasn't until Liam decided it was time to leave when he heard the sound of Charli's voice from indoor.

"Theo? Have you seen my black heels?" She questioned as she made her way outside. "Oh, hi Liam! Care to join us for breakfast, I'm making pancakes."

"Heels are near the coat rack and can you put chocolate chips in mine?" The chimera asked, as she gave him a look, "Please?"

"Much better, what about you Liam?"

The beta knew he shouldn't have agreed to joint them for breakfast, he was literally going to be eating with the suspected Hallow. But her presence gave off such a calm and motherly vibe, much like his mother's. Plus, he has never seen such behavior from Theo.

"Yeah, I could go for some pancakes."

➳➳➳

He felt like a complete baffoom for even thinking that Charli could be a Hallow. Yes, she had the charming quality and beauty but she was more to what Hallows were made out to be. She honestly was hilarious and not bother at all from Theo's snarky attitude, instead she berated him.

On top of that, she and Parrish brought out a different side of Theo, he has never seen before. An innocent, almost childlike attitude as if he was their own child. It got Liam thinking that it was because he was taken at such a young age, never fully experiencing a childhood and deprived from growing up in a healthy environment.

As he looked over the chimera, with a huge smile, squinted eyes as he bended over from laughing so much from listening to cop stories from Parrish. He knew that it wasn't for the Dread Doctors, he would be like this all the time — _carefree, loved, and happy._

And once again a smile formed on his face as he felt fond grow in his heart from looking at the chimera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think about it, if Theo never went with the Dread Doctors, killed his sisters, he probably would have been with Scott and Stiles since the start. Not to mention, experiencing a childhood and a healthy development with his family.
> 
> And although I'm so ready for thiam to happen, there are still some factors Theo has to endure and experience, now that he has a second chance of life.
> 
> astrobooty➴


	11. ➸❝changing perspective❞

After spending breakfast at the Parrish-Raeken household, Theo dropped him off at his house to get ready for school. He could hear his parents speaking to each other concerned about his safety.

"I told you he went for a run," Mr. Geyer said reading the newspaper as Liam entered the kitchen. 

"I can see that. Liam, next time leave us a note and take your phone, especially with all the missing teens," his mother strongly advise, relaxed at the sight of her son's safe return.

"You hungry? I could whipped something for you."

Full from having a stack pancakes, he declined his mother's generous offer, "I'll be ready in 20 minutes."

He ran upstairs, taking quick a shower, and then getting ready for school. As he began grabbing his backpack and lacrosse gear, he accidentally knocked over a picture frame.

Looking at the photo of a young Mason and him, it reminded of him of their argument the night before. He knew he had to apologize to his best friend.

➳➳➳

Quickly saying his goodbye to his mother, he ran into the building in search of the dark-skinned male. Knowing he probably was no where near the field nor the cafeteria, he headed straight for the library.

He saw his best friend at a table, joined by Nolan and Corey. "Hey guys! Do you mind if I speak with you, Mason, please?"

Already sensing the apology from the beta, he followed him in between the book shelves.

"I'm sorry for blowing up like that. I never knew what happened down in the tunnels between the two of you, I'm glad he was there for you," he's started off. "I just don't want more people missing and if I know who the Hallow is, everything will be so much easier."

"And you don't want to disappoint Scott either. Look I get it, you're in charge now but it does not mean you have to do it alone. Liam, you have me, Corey, Nolan, the others, and—"

Liam cut him off, "even Theo."

"Especially Theo. We can't exactly forgive and forget but we can at least try to build a new relationship with him. He has helped us out with the wild hunt, the hunters, and the Anuk-Ite. He at least deserves a second chance." Mason stated.

"I know, it's just a bit hard accepting the truth for me when I get angry. Even Theo says I cover my fear with anger." _Liam didn't notice Mason's 'oh really' face._

"I also need to retract my statement of Charli being a Hallow, I'm not saying she's exactly in the clear but I feel like it's not her."

"I know what you mean, she doesn't give off that creepy vibe we usually feel," Mason said.

"Yeah, plus I had breakfast with them this morning."

"Wow, I guess that can also change one's perspective. Food is the way to a man's heart," his best friend joked as they made their way back to the table.

➳➳➳

Later that night, it was the last game for the pre-championship finals, to see which team would move to the championship game. Liam and Nolan were confident that the Cyclones had a big chance of winning the game.

But Liam's heart ache at the thought of playing Devenfort Prep without Brett. Although, they had issues between each other during their freshman year, they overcame them and became respectable friends.

_Brett may no longer be with them, but he was here in spirit along with his sister, Lori._

"You okay?" Corey asked his captain.

"Yeah just thinking." Liam solemnly replied.

Thankfully Corey didn't press further as Coach called the team over for a huddle.

➳➳➳

Up on the stands supporting the boys and sitting next to each other was Theo, Mason, and Charli.

"I really hope they win, at least for them to have some success with their school life." Charli inquired.

"Me too, I just hope Liam doesn't let the anger get the best of him," Mason added.

Meanwhile, Theo precautiously watched Liam, analyzing his chemosignals for any sign to him wolfing out.

When the game began, the Cyclones were quick to score two shots, one from Nolan and another player. But Devenfort were able to score one point. As the game progressed further almost the end of the first half, Liam had made two shots and Corey made one shot — getting the loudest cheer from his beloved boyfriend.

The scoreboard read 9-7 in the last five minutes of the game, with Beacon Hills leading.

Theo could practically feel Charli's and Mason's nervousness, making him anxious of the game. He couldn't believe he was getting so worked up for a stupid lacrosse game.

The 7 changed to a 9 during the four minutes out of the remaining five minutes, both teams tied at the moment.

Theo sensed a sudden shift of mood from Liam, he was tensed and agitated with Devenfort scoring the two points. The chimera kept his gaze directly at Liam the whole time for the last minute.

When the whistle ranged, one of his teammates caught the ball and threw it at Nolan, who threw it at an open Liam. The beta immediately ran straight for the goal post.

"You got this Liam," Theo said to himself, but obviously with the supernatural hearing, the beta heard him.

With the last few seconds on the clock, Liam flicked his lacrosse stick at the net. Just as the buzzer rang, the ball made it into the net.

Theo immediately stood up cheering so loudly for Liam, not fazed by the other's shocked faces but quickly joined him to cheer on the Cyclones.

The beta looked up smiling at the stands as his team members knocked him over in glee for the win. "We won, we won!"

"Boys we are going to the championship game! I knew you wouldn't let me down!" Coach yelled to his team.

➳➳➳

Mason was the first to hug the boys and give his boyfriend a well deserved kiss. "I feel like a proud parent."

"Of course you do. We could hear your screams from the field, especially that last one." Nolan joked obviously unaware to tell the difference between Theo's and Mason's cheer without the werewolf hearing.

"That's funny, I'm pretty sure that came from Theo," Charli smirked looking over to the poker faced chimera.

"Nah, sports aren't really my thing." He stated as Charli hummed in response.

As the other began to discuss with each other about the next game, Theo and Liam stayed in the sidelines.

"I heard you."

"Hear what?" Theo innocently asked.

Liam slightly blushed before muttering out the statement from earlier that left Theo's lips before questioning why he did it.

Theo looked at him, a small smirk growing on his face before walking away to the others.

The werewolf stood there dumbfounded, completely confused by the chimera's actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brett deserved to live but sadly that didn't happen. And what better yet than to at least mention him the story because we usually saw him playing lacrosse. May he rest in piece.
> 
> Looks like things are budding more between Theo and Liam. Although it would be a while before they admit their attraction for each other.
> 
> astrobooty➴


	12. ➸❝suck it❞

It was finally Saturday late afternoon and Liam's nerves were at an all time high. In a few hours the Beacon Hills Cyclone's would be facing the Wood-West Cougar's for the lacrosse championship. And as co-captain, he had partial responsibility to lead the Cyclone's to victory because the Coach did not mess with losers and they would not only shame the school but their families as well.

Liam spent all day practicing with the team, trying out new plays and new tactics in case their original game plans did not work. He was glad that him and Nolan were able to lead the team without arguments, they knew how important this game was.

"Two hours before the game starts. I want everyone back thirty minutes before it starts, to get geared up and go over the plans once more," Liam instructed.

"Who knows, maybe one of you guys might impress one of scouts out there. If Greenberg could, who completely was a disaster and disgrace to this team, than I am sure one of you could." Coach stated to the team. "Greenberg now someone else's problem that's for sure."

➳➳➳

Mason ran up the bleachers, avoiding getting hit from people, flags, and banners. He sat next to Theo, Parrish, and Charli, who was decked out in the school colors.

"You guys want any snacks? Nachos sound really good right now," Charli stated as she stood up. The guys said they were fine and she left to the snack bar.

"Liam is really nervous, he thinks they might not stand a chance to win." Mason told the guys.

"Really? They won most of the games though. I think they have a better chance at winning than the other team but maybe because I'm a little bias." The deputy replied. Mason and Parrish continued talking with an occasional word or nod from Theo.

Charli made her way at the end of the line of the snack bar. An older light blonde woman had accidentally bumped into her from behind. "I'm so sorry, lost my footing there."

"It's completely fine, just an accident." Charli replied but her eyes stayed trained on the woman's necklace. It easily could be misidentified as a Harry Potter Wand necklace but it had a sinister quality to it.

"Exciting game it's going to be, I do hope the Cyclones win," the woman casually stated diverting Charli's attention.

"I do hope so as well, do you have a child in the team?"

"My daughter's friends are apart of the school's team and we wanted to show our support. I'm Annie." She said sticking her hand out to shake.

"Charli," she said shaking her hand.

"What about you, have a child a playing on the team?"

Charli laughed at her comment, she was only a few years older than the guys. "Oh no, school's guidance counselor. Wanted to show my support."

With nachos in hand and completely forgetting about the necklace, she made her back to bleachers just in time for the game to began.

➳➳➳

The game was in the middle of the third quarter, with both teams tied at three points. Both teams were playing ruthlessly and dirty in hopes to break the other's spirit.

The crowds on both sides of the field gasped in surprisement after one the Westwood players knocked down one of the their own.

"Who's number 68?" The hellhound questioned.

"Nolan." Both Theo and Mason said as they quickly left their seats.

Down in the field Corey had to hold Liam back before he started a fight with the opposing team member. The Coach and sport medics pushed through the people to attend to Nolan.

"Back up, back up!" The Coach yelled.

Nolan grunted in pain, laying flat on his back. "Fuck, I think I twisted my ankle."

Liam managed to leave Corey's hold and joined his co-captain on the floor. Thankfully the padded gear covered their arms and allowed Liam to take some of Nolan's pain away as he helped him sit up. The medics had moved him onto a wheelchair with an ice pack wrapped on his ankle.

Mason and Theo had made their way down onto the field, catching a glimpse of the captains. Mason quickly volunteered to move Nolan off the field.

Theo noticed that the beta hostilely stare down the opposing player that shoved Nolan down.

Liam shrugged off the chimera's hand on his shoulder, "I'm good."

"Let's hope it does not envolve fangs and claws."

➳➳➳

Charli had noticed the same blond woman from early follow Mason and Nolan back into the school.

"Parrish, I need you to get Theo and meet me inside the school." That's all she said before she went down and followed the others.

She heard the soft footsteps that went down the corridor near the locker rooms. It was times like these she was glad to have some sort of supernatural abilities.

She had turned down the hall almost bumping into the medics. Charli knew they stood a better chance of leaving the area before being caught in the middle of the fight.

"Mason? Nolan?" She whispered as she open the door. The clanging of the metal lockers caught her attention from the middle of the room. She moved further into the room, quickly grabbing a lacrosse stick and spotting both of the boys unconscious.

"You are a true beauty, I wonder how life would be if you could stay beautiful for eternity." The woman from earlier appeared with a long staff, resembling her necklace.

"At what cost? Innocent lives, drinking blood, looking like the Babadook? No thank you," Charli sardonically replied.

"Power, control, and ruthless at times. Tell me Charli, what more can a woman want?" The Hallow stalked forward as Charli moved backwards.

"Equality, feminism, social justice, equal pay, free feminine products, and so much more. It's more than just looks now, not that you have any."

The beautiful blonde woman transformed into the horrible demon-like creature, which was much more hideous than the the guys had describe. The Hallow's mouth foamed as the claws dripped with a black substance.

The creature made the first move as she swung her scepter towards Charli, who dodged it in time. Charli went to strike back only to be hit from behind, she forgot they had the ability to transport.

Using the mirrors to her advantage, she caught site of the Hallow approaching her from the side. By a wisp of a hair and small tear of her blouse, she missed the poisonous claw. Charli managed to knock the scepter out its hold and striking it in the head with the lacrosse stick.

The creature angerily snarled before attacking her once more with the claws all out. Charli accidently stumbled on a bench and was quickly met by sharp claws piercing into her skin.

At the exact moment, Theo and Parrish had entered the room. The Hallow hissed at them, making a run for her magic staff, and disappearing in the shadows.

Parrish ran to Charli, moving her body onto his lap, "I'm here, I'm here."

Theo aggressively woke the other two boys, ordering them to keep an eye out for the Liam and Corey and if possible, stalling the players from coming in when the game finished.

Mason hauled Nolan up, placing him back in the wheelchair. They quickly left the locker room unaware of the current situation at hand.

"We have to suck the poison out before it begins spreading," Theo said, kneeling in front of them.

As a side effect of the poison, Charli began to induce hallucinations. She muttered random words at first, than statements she most likely had once said.

_"Why doesn't mother love me? Did I do something wrong?" ___

____

____

"Charli, look at me, look at me! Hold onto to Parrish as tight as possible," Theo sternly said.

Charli grew paler and her eyes seemed hollow as she stared passed the chimera, _"You don't look like my dad, what do you want from me!"_

Theo wasted no time and sank his fangs into her stomach. He sucked the poison as much as possible before spitting it out, doing the same process over and over again.

Parrish flinched at her cries of pain from each bite, but it seemed the pain was triggered by something from her past.

After the final spit take, Theo ran to the sink trying to wash his mouth from the poisonous blood.

"I'm tir—" Charli hurled out a slump of black liquid before coughing out blotches of red blood.

"Charli stay with me, keep your eyes open," he heard Parrish mutter. "You can sleep all you want after Deaton checks on you."

"The light looks beautiful, I wish you could see it." She whispered softly as she leaned into the hellhound's hand that caressed her face.

"Get to her to Deaton, I'll take care of this," Theo instructed. The hellhound gave him a grateful nod and carried Charli bridal style out of the locker room.

Theo was about to grab towels to clean up the mess when her heard the familiar eerie voice of his sister. He stilled before quickly looking around, listening for anything or anyone.

_"Theo..."_

He turned around once more, he saw movement in the mirror from the corner of his eyes. He slowly turned around only to come face-to-face with Liam.

"Theo? You okay?"

The chimera only nodded, shoving towels into Liam's hand as he began to clean the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, long time no update. A much deserved long chapter for you guys as well.
> 
> I know that in the show Liam takes pain away from kissing but I thought it would be weird for him to kiss Nolan when his future boyfriend is standing right there.
> 
> So we finally get some action between a Hallow and Charli, which is one thing I wanted to happen when I began this story. And I also did intend for Theo to suck the poison out because it will correlate to what happens in the next few chapters. As you know, the poison causes hallucinations and it's possible Theo may have swallowed a few drops of the poison. 
> 
> Plus, I'm able to gradually include more of Charli's backstory beside what she mentioned in "were-not" because no doubt Parrish will question it more than Theo would.
> 
> astrobooty➴


	13. ➸❝aftershocks❞

They sat in the silence throughout the car ride to the animal clinic, Liam stared at the anxious chimera. Theo looked like a manic with his blood stained clothes and his hair disheveled. He heard the nervous tapping of the steering wheel, slight mutter of "come on" at every red light, and the erratic heartbeat.

The beta could be currently celebrating with his championship winning team but as acting alpha, he had to make sure no more lives were lost. His other friends followed them in Mason's car, worried about Charli's condition.

What seemed like hours of driving, they finally made it to the clinic. Theo quickly turned off his truck and rush out, not waiting for the others.

A comatose Charli laid on the metal table still in her ripped and bloody clothes with large gauzes on her abdomen. Parrish stood next to her and Deaton in one corner mixing a concoction of some sorts.

"How's she doing?"

"Currently knocked out from the pain. You were able to extract all the poison in time before her hallucinations and condition worsened." Deaton said as he handle a syringe with a dark green substance.

"What is that suppose to do?" Nolan asked as he held onto Mason and Corey for support.

"Nature remedy of the nine herbs, to purify her system of any lingering poison and might heal her injuries. Jordan and Theo hold her from the arms, Liam grab her by the legs. This will hurt for her." He slowly inserted the needle into her right arm.

Few seconds after the needle was removed, Charli screamed out in pain struggling to get out of the guys hold. The claw marks produce small black clouds of dust before the skin slowly healed, leaving light pink scars. She passed out once more on the table.

"Holy shit!" Liam exclaimed after watching the event unfold.

➳➳➳

Seeing as Nolan and Mason were knocked out during the attack of the Hallow, they were no help in describing the suspect. Parrish and Theo had only seen the creature disappear into the shadows.

"Charli knew exactly who the Hallow is, she was the one to tell me to get Theo and meet her at the locker room."

Theo nodded, "I think it's possible she met the Hallow when she went to the snack bar."

"Well boys it seems you have a lead on your Hallow. Make sure you ask Miss Woods after some time she wakes up, she will be disoriented and have no recollection of the incident when she first awakes." Deaton instructed.

"Thank you Deaton, we'll be on our way since it's almost midnight," The hellhound said as he carried Charli back to his truck.

Liam and Corey carried Nolan back to Mason's car as Mason helped Parrish out.

"Theo, this is for you. There is a possibility some of the poison might have been indulged when you sucked out the poison." Deaton gave him a small vile of the green substance.

Theo pocketed the vile and followed the others outside. He watched as Parrish handle Charli with such care as he placed her in the backseat. While Liam and Corey almost dropped Nolan a couple of times, finally Mason had to step in to save his injured friend from adding more injuries to his sprained ankle.

_"Theo..."_

He turned around, only to see the closed sign on the door of the clinic. The chimera could hear the familiar buzzing that belonged to the Doctors as well as his sister's voice.

_"Theo..."_

He ignored it, blocking out her voice and the loud buzzing as he concentrated on the sounds of the others. There was a soft tapped on his shoulder that brought him back.

It was Liam once again, he looked at him concern, "You okay?"

Theo ignored his question, "I'll drive you home."

➳➳➳

When he arrived at the familiar yellow house he called home, after dropping Liam off, he saw Parrish sitting out front with mugs in hand.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" Theo nodded.

Stars scattered throughout the night sky with the sliver of the moon illuminating a soft white light. He could hear soft rumbles of engines from cars that passed by from the main road and the small noises from animals nearby.

"With what happened today, I don't want that to ever happen again to neither you, Charli, and of course the other boys." Parrish began as stared into his mug.

"It might be soon to say this but you and Charli are the only family I have. At first it was us two and we were just roommates and then Charli came into the picture. Over the last months, I got used to how things flow around here."

"When I come home from work with you sitting out front looking tired as hell but in solitude, waiting for me to make you tea—"

"With honey." Theo added.

"Right, tea with honey. Charli is getting ready for work and preparing breakfast. You take her to work because her car is a complete wreck from the hunters and you don't have a job. We later have dinner, joking around and making fun of each other."

"We are a dysfunctional family of three with lots of baggage. One's a murder, another cremates the bodies, and the other one is a guidance counselor." Theo stated as the hellhound laughed.

"Well put. I say this also because I'm concerned to what Charli said back in the locker rooms. It definitely was more than hallucinations. For now, we make sure she recovers from the attack before questioning her past." He stood up, giving Theo a small pat of his shoulder, "Good night, I definitely need a good night's rest after today."

"Night," Theo muttered as he reclined on the front steps.

A small grin formed on his face when he thought about the hellhound calling him family. The perfect cookie-cutter family was never for him, sure he would have loved to relive his life with his actual family with his sister alive.

But he did things he truly regretted and he had to live through his mistakes and face the consequences. He knew deserved he everything he went through from his personal version of hell, the pack hating him more than before, and loosing their trust and respect.

Parrish and Charli had their own fair share of tramautic experiences that did not compared to his but did not define him by his past. They looked beyond that and built a healthy and stable relationship with him.

And although Theo seemed perfectly happy living alone and keeping to himself, it would filled with misery and loneliness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update because why not!
> 
> And because Theo deserves a family of his own, besides the future one with Liam. The chimera is slowly redeeming himself and finding more meaning to his life because he's not cruel or horrible he was made out to be. He knows his worth and that he has to work on himself.
> 
> Plus they don't really mention Parrish's past or what he does during his time off in the show. He also needs love and happiness like Theo and Charli. 
> 
> astrobooty➴


	14. ➸❝fragile soul❞

The next morning felt completely empty and drab. There were no cheery smiles, loud shout of _'breakfast is ready,'_ nor the typical laughter that enveloped the house.

Charli was still unconscious, wrapped in her thin blankets on her baby blue bedsheets. Even her room felt lifeless, despite the multiple decorative items she added to the room and the even breaths that escaped her.

Seeing as her and Parrish have been dating for a little over a month, they stayed in different bedrooms not quite ready for the next step, even though they live together. Yet, Parrish had slept on the floor of her bedroom, in case of anything.

Since Theo is not an avid sleeper, he kept an eye on the both of them. Plus, it got his mind off the fact that he might be paranoid after hearing Tara's voice a few times.

He still had the vile of the green substance that Deaton provided. Everytime he tried to drink it, a dark voice in his head always told him he didn't deserved it after what he had done. He still had to atone for the wrongdoings he did, being stuck in hell was not enough.

So, it sat perched up on his nightstand.

Theo sat on one of the kitchen stools, sitting in absolute since. For once, he felt relief from his constant thoughts of his sister and Charli.

He didn't even realize when a mug of tea was placed in front of him. He finally came back down to earth when a hand waved in front of him. "Theo?"

"Huh? What are you doing here?" The chimera asked.

"Had to wake up at some point, it's already the afternoon. I'm sure you're starving, I could make some sandwiches for us?" The hellhound suggested.

Theo nodded, "She's not awake?"

"No. I heard talking though, thought she was talking to me. Turns out she was sleep-talking," he said as he got out the essentials for making sandwiches.

"That explains the voices I've been hearing all night." Although, it had a double meaning to Theo.

Once again, the silence settled into the kitchen with the small sounds of wrappers and containers. They also really didn't say much, though Parrish had advise Theo he was there for him if he needed to talk.

As they ate, they heard a loud scream and thud. They ran upstairs and saw Charli laid on the ground, tangled in her blankets in a drowsy state.

"I'm hugging the floor," she mumbled through her hair. Parrish helped her up, seeing as she was still weak from the attack.

"I hope you know I have a boyfriend, he is the literal definition of hotness." Charli muttered when he helped her back on the bed. It quickly dawned on her, that it was her actual boyfriend helping her, "Oh shit, _you_ are my boyfriend."

The deputy laughed, "Yes, I am."

"Why do I feel like shit? I don't remember anything," Charli muttered as she settled back onto her bed.

"There was an incident and you'll start remembering it in a few days time. Just take it easy, we're here for you." Parrish advise as Charli slightly nodded.

"Well it's good to have you back blondie," Theo said patting her shoulder.

"Thanks? I think."

➳➳➳

It was later that night, a freshly showered Charli sat on the couch next to Theo. They were currently making a list of movies to binge-watch as Parrish made a trip to the store and picked up Chinese food.

It was good thing Charli had the week off along with the students of Beacon Hills. Whereas Parrish requested for two days off, which the Sheriff turned into the week off. He believed the hellhound deserved it and he definitely earned the right to spend time with his family. Plus, he had many unused vacation days.

"Theo, you look like shit." She said as she stared at his face.

"Thanks, it's a new look I'm trying out." He sarcastically replied.

Charli softly grabbed his face, examining it. "When was the last time you had a good night's sleep?"

He didn't reply so she pressed further. "There's something wrong isn't there, you know you can tell me?"

"It's my sister," he mumbled.

"She's haunting you again? You don't deserve it, you already payed for mistakes in hell. You need to forgive yourself." Charli replied softly, "Theo, it's time, you don't have to suffer anymore."

"Not yet."

She squeezed his shoulder, "Okay, but when you are ready, I'll be there with you and so will Parrish."

Theo nodded and quickly changed the subject back to what genres of movies to watch.

Beforehand, it was easier to compartmentalize his emotions and he tortured himself by keeping everything to himself. He was alone and had no one to rely on. It also helped that the pack hated him and did not bother him at all.

Liam and the other boys, had begun to feel comfortable with his presence. They could almost call each other friends, but Theo still had a long way with repairing his relations with them. It didn't help that the beta had slowly wormed his way into his thoughts, not that it mattered compared to all the shit he went through.

And he had Charli and Parrish, they weren't repulsed by his wicked mistakes. They didn't confront him about his past until he felt comfortable enough to speak about it — which he had only spoke about his sister and his time with the Dread Doctors when they resided in Beacon Hills.

Slowly but surely, he was learning to be human again. To feel, to understand, and to grow.

➳➳➳

They spent all night through the earlier hours of the next day watching movies. Parrish and Charli passed out together on the sofa as Theo curled into the love seat.

He had actually managed to get a few hours of sleep, feeling a bit relaxed after his conversation with Charli and the multiple movies they watched.

And then he heard the familiar tone of his sister's voice.

_"Theo."_

_"Theo."_

"Theo!" He opened his eyes, the deputy stood hovering above him. He looked extremely concerned at the chimera.

It was a deja vu moment for them. It felt exactly like the first encounter they had, when the deputy had found the chimera in a distraught state, uncomfortably sleeping in his truck.

Knowing exactly that Theo was not keen on explaining himself, the hellhound simply replied, "I'll make some tea."

"With honey."

Chamomile with a spoonful of honey became his comfort drink, which he definitely became an addicted to. But it was because Parrish offered some on his first night in the house. At the time it was a peace-offering; now, it was a symbol of their friendship, a family bond without the blood relations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have written that Liam is more aware about his feelings about Theo compare to Theo about Liam. It's at the back of his mind because he still is dealing with his traumatic past; but in a few chapters (like in 3-4 chapters), he'll be more in touch with his feelings for Liam.
> 
> I will also write how the Parrish and Theo dynamic came to be because I know you probably are thinking about how Theo ended up living with the hellhound.
> 
> astrobooty➴


	15. ➸❝just us❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And because I never stated at the beginning of the story, I have also published this on wattpad under the same name, just in case some people have seen it on that platform. I'm also on tumblr @astrothiam and I don't really promote my stories on there and maybe I should?¿

After Saturday night's unfortunate events, it made two things clear for Liam; one, Charli is without a doubt not a Hallow, and two, this was his bad feeling about her.

He had the duty to protect the people of Beacon Hills regardless of his own opinions on them. The beta felt like an utter disappointment not being there for Charli and his friends. Of course the circumstances did not allow him to be there in the fight, seeing as his fight was on the field, he still felt responsible.

But he could not focus on the what-if's, what's done is done, and he had to be cautious of what's to come next. All he could hope for is Charli's recovery. He was glad they had week off for Thanksgiving and that people did not find out about the incident.

On the other hand, Theo was another concern. He noticed multiple times the chimera in a daze, with a far-away look and his chemosignals hinting with fear. Every time Liam questioned it, he would change the topic or completely ignore it.

It reminded him much of the time when he had liberated Theo from the ground, something seemed to bother him. But then again, he did not have the relationship he did as he does now.

Liam actually cared for Theo, more than he should for an old enemy.

➳➳➳

Liam literally could not contain his nervous, he constantly paced around and mutter inaudible things to himself. Mason and Corey tried to tell him that Scott would never be disappointed in him, he would give him some awe-inspiring words of wisdom but gave up after Liam ignored them.

The werewolf needed something much more immense to distract him from his thoughts.

It was Monday afternoon and they currently sat on his bedroom floor playing video games as Nolan sat comfortably on a pile of pillows, not trying to further injure his ankle. The lacrosse player was suppose to practice with Argent but due to his ankle, it was postponed.

The rest of the pack were returning in a few hours or so; Scott had volunteered to pick the others from the airport on his way back home. Malia was the only here but spent the day with her foster dad in the meantime.

As the beta paced back and forth, he began to think of Theo once more. He wonder if the chimera thought about him too? Now he was beginning to sound like a lovesick fool, not that he loved Theo because that definitely could never happen.

When doorbell rang, he was clearly flabbergasted seeing the chimera waiting outside with pizza and drinks in hand.

"Who's paying me back for this?" Theo yelled out as he pushed past Liam making his way towards the bedroom.

It turned out it had been Nolan who invited him to come over, while Mason had suggested he bring food over if did decide to come over. As if they didn't notice Liam's state of surprisement, they naturally fell into a comfortable conversation as pizza and drinks were passed around.

"Shouldn't you be with Charli?"

"She was the one who actually told me to spend some time out of the house. She was done with Parrish and I treating her like fragile doll." Theo replied before stuffing his face with a slice.

It seemed that Charli became the topic of conversation, all wondering how she felt and if she could remember any detail. Theo reminded them of Deaton's advice.

Liam didn't really pay much attention to the rest of the conversation. He stared at Theo, noticing he looked worse with his appearance than on Saturday night.

Theo's hair seemed much longer but it was only because he left it unruly. His face looked much thinner and paler accessorized with large bags under his eyes. Although he looked fully engaged in conversation, his dull eyes flickered around the room as if he expected something to happen. Even when he spoke, his words didn't have its usual snarky undertone.

Theo's hazel eyes flickered towards Liam's, raising his eyebrows in questioning. But the beta didn't blush or shudder under his gaze, he simply challenged it. It was his way of asking what was going on with him, wanting to know what caused him to be like that. Theo completely ignored him and went back into conversation.

At least Theo served his purpose, he completely obliterated any thought he had about the pack's return.

➳➳➳

Scott immediately engulfed him into a bear hug despite seeing him a few weeks ago. The others greeted him with hugs and smiles, happy to see him as well.

After spending time playing video games with his friends, Mason, Corey, and himself made their way to the McCall resident. Even though Nolan became a great friend and ally to Liam, he wasn't apart of the pack. He left with Theo, who felt he didn't need to die tonight at the hands of the were-coyote and the FBI in training.

Melissa had taken the night the off to prepare food for the pack and having a peaceful night with her son and friends. Argent and the Sheriff were present as well, helping the mother with cleaning and organization.

After the typical conversations of the college life and life outside Beacon Hills, they settled into a chat about what has happened while they are gone.

"Sacrifices? This town really doesn't change. You know how many attempts there have been, too many!" Stiles went on to ramble about a teacher they had their sophomore year.

"Deaton says they are Hallows. Beautiful women that charm their way through innocent people, then kill them and drink their blood. They use black magic and because of it, they turn into a demon-like creature." Mason explains.

"Theo and Parrish were the ones to find the bodies, unfortunately the hellhound side of Parrish burned the bodies before they could be identified," The sheriff stated.

"Theo?" Malia and Stiles questioned at the same time, not believing it.

Mason and Corey began to explain how helpful Theo's been and also including the recent incident with Charli.

"I'm sorry, who is Charli?" Scott asked, very confused already about Theo and demon-like creature.

Finally Liam spoke, "She escaped the hunters and Theo had been there at the right place and right time. She's also the school's new guidance counselor and dating Parrish." He left out key details, not in the mood to deal with Malia's and Stiles' insults aimed at Theo.

"Wait, you said she escaped the hunters, do you know what she is?" The banshee asked the beta, thankfully Mason answered the question for him.

"More like what she isn't. She comes from a family of pure-blooded werewolves but she only inherited certain supernatural abilities like sound, smell, and healing."

As the conversation continued on, Liam ignore the majority of it and played with his food. He had been so nervous earlier but the fact that Theo looked like death and in dire need of sleep occupied his thoughts.

He felt relieved when the night ended, he was ready to be alone with his thoughts. His alpha had stopped him before he could step outside the house.

"Liam, everything's alright? Is about the Hallow? Maybe Theo?" Scott said with a concerned look. "Malia and Stiles definitely stepped over some boundaries tonight but regardless if I say anything good about him, they'll just continue."

Liam was more than ready to spill everything to get Scott's words of wisdom. So he said his goodbyes to the others and had a very much needed one-on-one talk with his alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wonder what he's going to spill to Scott? It does help that the true alpha isn't one to hold grudges forever, he was the one to call Theo for help at the hospital, where his beloved mother and beta were.
> 
> Malia and Stiles are also the ones to still be fueled by hate, they know how to keep a grudge. It's much harder for them after the shit Theo put them through, especially Stiles.
> 
> Also be prepared for the next chapter, because it will be filled with different emotions especially after something happens to the beloved chimera.
> 
> astrobooty➴


	16. ➸❝repercussions❞

_It was extremely cold. He could feel himself in a tight space and with it being dark, it looked like it could have stretched for miles down beyond him._

_He knew exactly where he was._

_Heart pounding, palms sweating , and reeking of fear, he pushed the metal door and crawled out of the small space. He fell onto the hard white floor, slightly shivering at the cool temperature of the morgue._

_The doors led to an never-ending cycle of torment he deserved. At the very hands of his sister, a literal heart-wrenching tug into his chest._

_His very first kill, had been his family, his sister who he had loved. It taints his soul, an ugly fouling black stain stigmatizing any good he had left. It was the first of many, countless deaths at very hands of his own._

_He could see his hands blotched with the deep hue of red, dripping onto his clothes and skin. He could feel the prickling sensation of his fangs, his mouth also covered in the red substance._

_It quickly disappeared as he exited the morgue, stumbling into dimmed lit hallway. Everything exactly as how it was during his time in perdition._

_"Theo..."_

_"Theo..."_

_Her mangled body sauntered the corridor, preying on her brother. He stood there paralyzed, watching her come closer and closer._

_"Theo..."_

_Her arm stretched out, aiming for her own heart in his chest. Her fingers punctured through his flesh, clamping on her heart and yanking it out as he did once._

_He closed his watery eyes before he landed with a loud thud on the floor, only to be placed back in the tiny dark space._

_Thus, it happened all over again._

_He didn't even try to run, he let his sister rip the heart out over and over again. And as he once said, "It's okay, you don't have to stop."_

_And she didn't._

Anguish screams elicited from a particular bedroom in the hellhound's home, in the middle of the night. It completely frighten Charli and made her race towards the chimera's room.

Theo was yelling in pain as he thrashed around of his bed, wolfing out. His claws teared through his blankets and his fangs in full view as he screamed but his face didn't morph completely.

"Parrish! Parrish!" She frantically yelled for the hellhound as she tried to get Theo to calm.

A sweaty Theo yelled words as _'it's okay'_ and _'stop.'_ He began to scratch at his chest, creating several deep slash marks. Blood seeped through his wounds, covering his claws as well.

A paranoid Parrish came running in. "Oh shit, not again."

He manage to get ahold of Theo's arms, ignoring his loud cries of pain. "Theo, wake up. Wake up, please. Theo!"

His name seemed to trigger a violent tendency as he commenced to claw at the hellhound sides. Blood tainted the males, splattering on the bedsheets, floor, and wall.

The deputy grunted in pain, not allowing himself to yell from the torment at the hands of Theo. Parrish noticed the familiar green substance on the nightstand, "The vile! Shove it down his mouth!"

Charli immediately grabbed the small vile, strategically climbing on the bed with the pinned down chimera. His fangs nicked her fingers but she forcefully poured the green substance into his mouth.

It seemed to do the trick, his arms slacked as his body began to convulse. Charli helped Parrish up, supporting him as they watched in desperation.

Black foam appeared out his mouth and the black substance even seeped from his self-inflicted wounds. Parrish leaned on the wall as the blonde moved the younger boy on his side, grabbing the small trash bin.

He began to spew out a black liquid into the bin until he hurled splotches of blood.  
It sparked a familiar image into Charli, since she went through the same thing in the locker rooms; but pushed it away, her only focus was Theo.

Sobs erupted from the now pale and shaking chimera. The blonde tugged him into her arms as she comforted the chimera. Even the injured hellhound made his way onto the destroyed bed, he clutched onto the chimera's hand.

"I remember, I remember everything." He cried out into her shoulder, holding onto Charli as if she were a lifeline.

"I killed her, I killed her."

He let out everything through his sobs, from pain to remorse to fear. Theo caught a glimpse of the older male's wounded state, knowing he was the cause of it.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he managed to say through his cries.

"It's okay, it's okay, I'll heal."

The blonde had no idea how long he held onto her until she heard soft uneven breathing emerge from the boy, most likely past out from how tired he was. Even in his sleep, his healing did not trigger and they were deeply concerned.

Parrish spoke, "I'll call Deaton, in case there might be still poison or it's other effects."

Charli simply nodded with her eyes starting to well up with tears, she stroke Theo's hair. It finally hit her that Theo was more than just a boy with issues, he was broken and it will be a while before he healed, let alone forgive himself.

The hellhound returned and decided it was best to move the chimera from the ruined and stained bed. He carried the boy downstairs and set him on the couch.

"We need to clean his wounds, they might be infected." Parrish instructed as he fetched the first-aid kit.

As he disinfected his gashes and placed a gauze over them, Charli cleaned the blood off of Theo with a warm towel.

➳➳➳

"He claws made deep incisions into his chest but not deep enough to cause extreme damage." Deaton stated examining Theo's self-inflicted wounds.

"It's a good thing you called because there still poison in his system, it's hindering his healing." He said as looked through his medic bag for something.

He held out an orange capsule, "With the blood results they obtained, I was able to find a cure for the poison. Since he attacked you, I think you should also take one. Who knows if his poisoned blood could have made its way into your wounds."

Despite him healing, the hellhound swallowed the capsule. It seemed that he had not been affected by Theo's blood.

Once again, Charli forced the orange pill into the chimera's mouth. She held onto Jordan, waiting patiently for the pill to take in effect. Puffs of black clouds appeared from the cuts, gradually the skin closed leaving blood stains on his chest.

He regain some color in his cheeks and seemed to breathe normally. Charli stayed by his side as Parrish and Deaton wrapped the conversation.

"Like Charli, he will wake up disoriented and unaware of what happened. Although he suffered longer than most victims, it might be awhile until he awakes and I don't know exactly what the aftermath might be for him." The veterinarian lastly stated before leaving the residency.

➳➳➳

The house was eerily quiet for a Wednesday morning. They had managed to clean the teen and change him into a fresh pair of pyjamas. Theo was moved back onto his bed, his room was cleaned from remnants of dried blood and new bed sheets were added.

They had the chance to shower themselves and change but Parrish could still feel the blood seeping through his sides although it had healed.

The hellhound stood watch over Theo as Charli wanted to cook food for them, she needed something to distract herself.

As he watched Theo sleep, he began to analyze his appearance. His eyes had dark bags under them, his face a bit thinner, and he had light stumble forming on his jaw. Although he looked a bit older than he should, his face still held an innocence.

But even Parrish knew he would never regain his innocence that he once lost.

He heard soft crying downstairs along with the banging of the pots and pans. Knowing Theo would still be unconscious, he made his way downstairs.

"Charli?"

She ignored him, muttering to herself as she looked through the cabinets and pantry. When the blonde finally noticed him, her eyes were red and puffy.

He reached out and pulled her into a hug, she immediately broke down in sobs. He caressed her back, letting her cry to her heart's content. "It's okay, let all out."

"It's not fair, he's just a kid. He's suppose to have worry about school, have multiple crushes on guys, and have fun with his friends. But instead he's silently suffering as he slowly loses his mind."

"He has us, Liam and the boys, even Scott. He's alone, not anymore. We just have to be patient with Theo," he whispered as he held her face in his palms.

But his face scrunched up when he finally registered something she mentioned, "Crushes on boys? I was thinking he swings both ways."

Charli laughed through her tears, "Maybe but have you seen the way he looks at Liam? He's not straight for sure."

"Not really but enough about his love life, let's clean this up. I don't think you need four pans and two pots for whatever you were making."

"I was trying to make pancakes but I couldn't find the chocolate chips. Theo loves them you know." Charli huffed out as she place everything back in its correct place. "I think I'm going for a drive to clear my head, I'll stop by the supermarket for the chocolate chips."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I want to make sure I have ingredients to make his favorite foods when he wakes up."

➳➳➳

Liam never liked being on supermarket duty but his mother thought he could finished doing the last minute Thanksgiving shopping for her. So he asked Scott to drive him, which conveniently gave Melissa the idea to send Scott with a list. And Stiles had decided to tag along, knowing he had nothing better to do.

The true alpha drove them to nearest supermarket in town, which was completely full and they had to do multiple loops around the parking lot until they found an available parking spot.

Liam manage to snag the last shopping cart in time, he was so ready to fight an elderly lady who almost got it. They venture into store, starting in dairy section, they began to grab items on both lists.

After making their way halfway into the store and making it through at least five aisles, Liam saw a familiar blonde in the baking aisle.

"Liam what are you staring at..." Stiles stated following his gaze, "oh, _oh!_ "

"Stiles, she's like older than him, probably a few years older than us," Scott muttered.

"And? She's pretty!" The human may have said to loudly causing the blonde to turn around. They watched her face light up in recognization as she started walking towards them.

"Liam." As she inched closer, they noticed her eyes were slightly puffy and red but she masked it with a cheery smile. "...and friends."

"Charli, how are you doing?" The beta seriously asked wondering about her recovery.

"Good, still remembering parts of the incident but I'll get there. I assume the one who called me pretty is Stiles and you are Scott, the true alpha," She stretched her hand out, "It's nice to meet you guys, Parrish and Theo told me a lot about you guys."

"Ugh, I forgot you know that asshole," Stiles muttered earning a jab in the shoulder by the two werewolves as Scott shooked her hand

"Well, that asshole saved my life, thank you very much. He did say you were going to be an ass when I first met you," she rebutted.

"Are you doing last minute Thanksgiving shopping?" Liam politely asked, changing the subject.

"Oh no, just grabbing some ingredients to make chocolate chip pancakes and stock up on tea," she said patting her basket and earning a suspicious look from Liam because he knew those items associated with the chimera.

"Oh, well I think my mom wouldn't mind having more guests over for Thanksgiving," Scott offered.

"Thank you but I think we're going to have to skip out, things came up," she replied looking between the three of the boys.

Liam and Scott heard her heartbeat jump slightly as the conversation progressed.

"Well, I hope you have a lovely holiday but we got a list to finish, it was nice meeting you," Stiles butted in.

"Likewise, and it was very nice meeting you, Scott, and see you around Liam." Charli ended as she walked away.

Liam was very suspicious of Charli's answers and knew something else was going on by her heart rate. Now, he only wonder what it could be that made her cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew I wanted to write a chapter like this but it was a little rough rewriting this chapter. I had wrote this around the time I wrote "burnt" which was like the 5th or 6th chapter. Plus bring back the blood results Thiam retrieved in "close call" and now you know why.
> 
> His nightmare and freak out are the final result of accidentally consuming poison from the Charli incident. There is more to his freak out though besides his sisters and the Dread Doctors, such as killing others in cold blood.
> 
> The last section was added on, trying to balance out the mood and bridging the next chapters. And I know I haven't written what Liam told Scott but let's just say he knows about Theo's living situation and his close relation w/Parrish and Charli. Not to mention, Charli knows something is going on with Theo and Liam.
> 
> astrobooty➴


	17. ➸❝tribulation❞

It was eerily quite in Parrish household. The only noise were the soft snores were heard from the chimera's and the hellhound's bedrooms as Charli stayed comfortably awake in the hellhound's hold.

After the events that happened throughout the week from when she got injured to Theo's heartbreaking incident; Charli did not feel comfortable sleeping by herself, thankfully Parrish asked no questions when she appeared in his bedroom late at night.

As someone who studied in developmental and children psychology she understood from an academic standpoint more than on a personal level. Nonetheless, she promised that she would do anything to assist the teen in any way as possible.

She acknowledge it would be a difficult process since Theo was stigmatized as an enemy in the eyes of the pack. And considering she only knew post-villain Theo, she could not relate to their perspective on him.

Theo was a kid when he was introduced into the lives of the Dread Doctors. He was corrupted and exploited at a young age which undoubtedly led to him growing up in an unstable, damaging, and callous environment. From the first day, a new Theo was created along with the several experiments that made him a chimera.

He was suppose to the perfect evil, he was conditioned to be the perfect villain when he returned. It all quickly fell apart during his time in Beacon Hills because Scott is frankly the perfect embodiment of a true alpha and the complete opposite of Theo. No doubt, cracks began to form in Theo's facade, he was hanging by thread and most likely acted impulsively as he tried to break Scott and the pack. 

The chimera was raised to be evil, to be an enemy, to do anything wicked but it failed. Deep down in the dark abyss of any sanity and goodness he had left from his youth, it somehow had caused a turmoil within himself and left an immense affect on him when he was resurrected.

Theo was a villain and did nefarious acts, that he could never retract, but remove all that and all that was left was the broken shell of a boy he never was. It was worst than being an enemy because he never had the chance to know who he was or who he could be, he only knew of the Dread Doctor Theo.

He was damaged and it seemed like eternity that he would overcome it.

➳➳➳

Charli constantly checked on the young teen, anxious about his state of being. She only hoped that the incident did not cause any further damage to him.

On top of that she found out from her boyfriend that it was also Theo's birthday along with it coinciding with Thanksgiving. She began to think about the chimera never having a proper birthday nor Thanksgiving during the last decade when he lived with the doctors.

"He's nineteen today! And we find out through paperwork from the sheriff's department," The blonde huffed out as she sat on the couch.

"Look, I know you think of Theo as a younger brother but right now, the best thing is to be there for him."

Charli sighed and agreed to his statement. She comfortable leaned into Parrish, resting her head on his shoulder, "You're amazing, I hope you know that."

"It's about time I get the recognition I deserve. So how about we create our own Thanksgiving tradition?" Parrish asked.

"I'd like that. I really hope Theo wakes up soon, so I could smother him with a big hug full of love."

➳➳➳

Liam and his step-dad spent most of there time hiding in the basement as Mrs. Geyer prepared for the Thanksgiving feast. For the last few years they spent the holiday with the Hewitt's, who brought the desserts to the occasion.

"Your mother is quite scary when it comes to holidays," Mr. Geyer joked as he tried his best playing against his step-son in a video game.

Liam laughed, "As long as we don't disturb her she's fine. Remember when you tried to help her once with the dicing of the veggies but she got mad cause you didn't cut them the 'right' way."

"I thought she was going to chop my fingers off."

They continued to play games for the next hour until Mrs. Geyer instructed for both of the males to get dressed and set the table before the guests arrived.

Liam was amazed at his mother's ability to prepare the food according and dress up, looking absolutely free of concerns. Women were truly the eight wonder of the world.

"So, are your parents fine with us leaving later to Scott's house?" Mason asked.

"Strangely yes, she said it would give the adults a night of relaxation and freedom of responsibilities. My mom's words, not mine," Liam replied before greeting Mr. and Mrs. Hewitt.

➳➳➳

"I don't know how I'm going to stuff my face with another round of Thanksgiving food." Mason groaned as they made their up the steps of the McCall resident.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming." Scott greeted the boys as he placed Mrs. Hewitt's apple pie on the counter along with the other food.

Liam was surprised to see all the pack present along with the Sheriff and Ms. Martin. "Happy Thanksgivng everyone!"

After another round of food, well for Mason and Liam, everyone departed into small groups making small talk. He currently was talking to Stiles and Lydia about school.

Scott appeared with a bag full of Tupperware filled with different foods they recently ate. "Liam, mind joining me somewhere?"

The beta agreed, unsure to where they could possibly be venturing to.

➳➳➳

Liam remained silent the whole car ride not really paying attention to the route his alpha took. It was until they pulled up behind a blue pickup truck in front a recognizable yellow house, he knew exactly where they were.

"Why are we here?"

"You know why," Scott muttered, referring to a conversation they had a few days beforehand about Theo.

Scott knew there would always be bad blood between the pack and Theo but regardless of what happened between them, he rather have an ally than an enemy. It would also be hypocritical of him to not make amends with an old enemy, most of his allies were considered his enemies at one point.

The alpha also valued Liam's relationship with Theo and that he was, without a doubt, apart of Liam's pack. Further more, he was also interested in Theo's relation to Parrish and the newcomer, Charli.

Slowly but surely, Liam trudged behind his alpha feeling nervous. He hated that he told Scott everything, especially how he felt, it made him feel vulnerable and powerless.

His thoughts were interrupted by Scott knocking on the front door. They both could hear the soft footsteps before the the door opened.

_"Oh shit."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays to everyone! I really hope you had a lovely time whether you spent alone, with the family and friends, or as if it were a regular day.
> 
> This chapter was more of a filler chapter before we go further into detail about Scott's and Liam's conversation, Theo's state of mind when he wakes up, and other aspects of the story such as the Hallow because you know, Charli knows who she is!1!!
> 
> A few more chapters will be updated since I am on break before classes start back towards the end of January.
> 
> astrobooty➴


	18. ➸❝only in dreams❞

For the next few hours, Charli and Jordan baked cakes, muffins, cookies, and other delectable baked goods. At first, it started with baking a birthday cake for Theo but they had a large amount of batter of left, so they decided to bake more goods for the sheriff's department and the rest of the pack. It did help that Parrish's kitchen had enough countertop space, along with the dining table, to let them cool off and ice certain items.

But of course Charli spent most of her time decorating Theo's birthday cake, that she believed would make up for all the birthday's he missed, _or so she hoped._

Theo still remained in a deep slumber, no doubt the incident from two days ago drained most of his energy physically and mentally. There was some progress when Charli checked on him before they began baking; He regain color in his face, his temperature seemed average, and he had no longer seem in pain. She also noticed how he leaned in to her touch when she had been stroking his face and hair, as a mother would with her child.

Parrish had left to deliver the goods to the sheriff's department as she packed the last of the goods for the pack when he returned. She was now cleaning up the huge mess they created in the kitchen and dining room, no doubt the substances leaving dirty imprints on her clothes and skin.

Charli had been in the middle of a phone call with her boyfriend about a domestic disturbance he needed to attend to, despite not being on duty. Her brain had registered the familiar address he had mention, when there was a knock on the door.

 _"Oh shit."_ She definitely not expecting to see Liam and Scott, but she also realized the address is where Nolan lives at.

➳➳➳

Scott had to wave his hand to gain the blonde's attention, after her not so subtle comment, her mind wander off somewhere else.

"Charli?" Liam's voice seemed to bring her back down to earth.

"Oh, hey guys. Come on in," she replied.

"Is this a bad time? We just wanted to drop some leftovers." Scott explained as he followed the blonde into the kitchen.

Liam did not follow, instead he went in search of Theo. He followed the sound of the heartbeat, that lead upstairs, the first door on the right.

_"Oh wow, thank you so much. Actually, Parrish and I made some baked goods for the pack..."_

The room was dimmed lit due to the opaque blue curtains. The light gray colored walls were accentuated with rustic furnishings. On the queen-sized bed, laid a sleeping Theo wrapped in midnight blue covers.

As Liam neared the bed, he could smell hints of fear and anxiety mixed with blood that lingered from the area around the sleeping chimera. He slowly crept closer to get a good view of Theo.

His fingers urged to graze Theo's tan skin and brush away strands of hair that scattered across his forehead — so he did.

A soft sigh emerged from the sleeping boy from the skin contact. The beta rested the palm of his hand on Theo's ruddy cheeks as his thumb gently traced his flushed lips. Liam focusing all his attention on Theo's lips, he failed to realized the chimera had woken up, with his glazed eyes staring at Liam. The overwhelming scent of peppermint with infused with the cool aroma of cologne, initiatively sparked the chimera to awake.

"Liam?"

"Hey," the beta whispered, not daring to remove his hand from Theo's face.

He gave a lazy smile, his voice thick with sleep, "Hey."

Theo slowly closed his eyes, still drained of energy and feeling absolutely comfortable with the werewolf's presence. He could feel the soft, tender caresses that bloomed a warm, fussy feeling at the pit of his stomach.

Liam's legs started to numb from crouching down for several minutes, he slowly began to stand straight. He removed his hand only for Theo to grab it, "Stay."

He slipped out of his shoes as the chimera scooted over, inviting him on the bed. Theo nuzzled his face against his pillows, his face a few centimeters from the beta's, and gently intertwining his fingers with Liam's.

"Beautiful dream," Theo murmured before he was enveloped in sleep once more.

Liam payed no attention to his words as he fondly watch the chimera sleep, allowing himself to feel all the emotions he had once ignored.

The beta was consumed with countless of thoughts all revolving around the chimera, but one thing was crystal clear — _he liked Theo._

Theo believed the moments that he had shared with Liam were all a part of a dream. The nightmares he once had that were filled of his sister and his life with the Dread Doctors were replaced with dreams filled with shared moments of his new family and friends, of a new life, and with Liam.

Only in his dreams, did he follow his heart instead of his mind.

➳➳➳

Charli slowly closed the door, hoping it did not disturb the boys. She softly smiled to herself before signaling Scott to follow her downstairs.

"Did you know about..." The true alpha trailed off not quite sure how to explain what he witnessed or their relationship.

"I had my suspicions. They have a strange relationship but I know deep down through their rough exteriors, they care for one another."

Scott sighed, "I support them and only hope for the best of them, knowing full well many will disagree with the relationship."

_Because at the end of the day, the only validation needed was between Liam and Theo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trash. I think I steered away from the main plot of the story because I feel like new ideas fit in well with the story that I end up with several plot holes. Now I'm trying to resolve the plot holes by switching up the story I had envisioned at first, so bare with me. 
> 
> Liam has no idea what happened to Theo, he truly believes he is just catching up on sleep. Whereas Theo believes the moments they share are apart of his dreams. Wait until he finds out it actually happened!
> 
> I know it seemed out of blue, including this soft!Thiam moment but I think it's about time I showed some progress of there relationship. Originally this chapter had begun with a flashback of Liam's and Scott's conversation they had but I decided to leave it for the next chapter. I will also explain the domestic disturbance at Nolan's household in the next chapter(s).
> 
> astrobooty➴


	19. ➸❝lost on you❞

Theo woke up disoriented alone, in his dark room. He was not exactly disappointed that he awoke alone, knowing full well he dreamt of Liam. But, he could still feel the faint strokes of Liam's fingers on his face, particularly on his lips. The right side of his bed still had the imprint of the beta's cool aroma of peppermint and cologne.

"It was only a dream," Theo muttered to himself as he made his way to the bathroom to freshen up and release any urges he had been holding.

In the reflection of the mirror, stood the pale brown teen with his disheveled hair, in rumpled pajamas. In a weird sense he felt refreshed from the sleep but bewildered to what happened. The last thing he remember was returning home after Liam, Mason, and Corey left to have dinner with the McCall pack.

The chimera thought nothing of it and focused on the loud rumbles of stomach, craving for food. He ignored the heartbeats in the other bedroom and the sounds of the television from the living room, his only mission was to get food in his system. At a slow pace, he made his way downstairs in search for food. The kitchen was filled with trays of different delectable goods and an incased glass cake stand.

Ignoring the cake stand, he stuffed a blueberry muffin into his mouth as he reached for the chocolate chip cookies. The squeak of the floorboard caught his attention, Scott stood at the entrance of the kitchen while the other boy looked like a little child caught red-handed grabbing from the cookie jar. "Hey, Theo."

"What are doing here? Aren't you suppose to be having dinner at your house with the rest of the pack," Theo stated wary of the alpha's presence before he shoved the cookies in his mouth.

Scott looked at him strangely, "Do you mean Thanksgiving dinner?"

The chimera reciprocated his confused look, " _Thanksgiving?_ That's not until Thursday and I'm pretty sure today is Tuesday."

"Theo, _it is Thursday._ Are you okay?"

All he could is stare back at the alpha looking absolutely bewildered and unsure of what to say. Had he been asleep for two days? What exactly happened while he was out like a corpse?

➳➳➳

Upstairs Charli and Liam fixed up the room, that Charli had been staying in, for Nolan. They switched out the bedsheets and cleared some closet and cabinet space for clothes.

Parrish on the other hand went back to the sheriff's station with Nolan to deal with the issue and arrange paperwork for him to stay with them in meantime. Since Nolan was 18, he is a legally an adult and did not fall under the obligations of a minor.

"Did you know about this?" Charli softly asked as she fluffed the pillows.

Liam nodded no, "Nolan rarely spoke about his father besides the fact he traveled a lot for work. He mentioned once that his father knew Monroe and his involvement with the hunters, I think he said his dad was proud of him, for once."

The blonde contemplated what he mention, several scenarios and thoughts whirled around her mind. "Regardless of what happened, all we could do is be there for Nolan. Don't push him on the subject, wait until he is ready to talk."

"Charli!"

Upon hearing the familiar snarky voice, she immediately made her way downstairs bumping into a perplexed Theo at the bottom of the stairs, with a worried Scott behind him.

"Theo? You're awake!" The blonde cheerily stated before she engulfed the boy in a bear hug.

"Umpfh." Wrapped by her petite body, flashes of memory sparked in his brain. He could remember crying into her shoulder, sobbing his heart out. He promptly disregarded the memory and focused the blonde, "...why are you hugging me?"

"Because I can and you had me worry sick," she mumbled the last part so he could only hear it. 

Her worry expression ignited a flood of memories of that night. He remember his hands and mouth tainted with the red substance, the endless nightmare of his sister ripping her heart out his chest, the loud sobs he released filled with pain and guilt, and him clawing into Parrish's waist, creating deep red gashes.

Theo knew Charli caught a glimpse of his distraught look before he swiftly masked with his usual stoic look and thankfully she did not question it. Just as his pretense of apathy instantly dwindled into nothingness from the incident, he was quick to put up the same defenses as well.

She excused herself when they heard the sound of the front door opening, with Scott trailing behind her.

The chimera could feel someone walking behind him and he knew exactly who the person was, by the comforting fragrance of peppermint and the fresh cologne. He also knew that the moment he shared with the beta was never a dream— _he was utterly screwed._

"Liam..." he murmured as he faced the boy of his dreams.

The brunet's vivid ocean eyes were fixated on him with an unsettling expression that almost caused the chimera to shudder from. Regardless of the voices that echoed from the living room, it felt as if they were the only two in the room. 

Theo's hand slowly reached towards Liam's flushed face, softly caressing his fingers on his rosy cheeks. Mimicking the younger boys actions from earlier, the chimera gentled traced his plush lips. Liam released a sigh contentment from the skin contact, producing a small upper lip movement from Theo.

Neither of the boys realized how close they were to each other. They could feel their hearts pulsating, magic electricity flowing between them, and a tender look of fondness shared.

"Beautiful dream," Theo mumbled sadly, dropping his hand.

_Before Liam knew it, he was left alone with an aching heart, yearning for the boy that was way beyond broken than repaired._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like you guys will hate me for the end, don't worry I hate myself too. I will make it up to you guys though!
> 
> So Theo actually does wake up like half an hour to an hour later from the soft!Thiam moment from the last chapter. And compared to Charli (who remember her Hallow attack/aftermath gradually), Theo's memories flooded back in one moment. Originally Theo had a mental breakdown from the swarm of memories but I felt that his character would bottle up everything, build his defenses up once more, and hide behind his asshole facade.
> 
> I also gave a snippet of Nolan's ordeal, which will be explained in the next chapter but feel free to guess what could have occurred.
> 
> astrobooty➴


	20. ➸❝holloway❞

Nolan could not recollect the last time he got to enjoy a nice family moment with his father. The only person he would have consider family was his old babysitter, Mrs. Andrews.

His mother was a different story, she had left when he was four, granting his father full custody of him. Even as the years passed on, it still hurts like a bitch to think his own mother didn't even want him.

Charles Holloway is the epitome of an abrasive and ruthless businessman, not to mention an absent parent. His father always reminded of him that feelings and showing emotions were a weakness, especially in a world full of unknown dangers. He also reminded Nolan he would never be proud of him despite of him doing his absolute best in everything. It had been drilled into his brain every since he was a kid and it had greatly affected the way he behaved. As a young child, he participated and tried out everything in hopes of making his dad proud — _it failed each time._

As he teen, he was insecure about his choices knowing the outcome of each and every choice he made. But it also made him vulnerable to the world, especially when it came to the unexplained. His father loathed his son for not being firm and confident in his beliefs.

Nolan knew crazy shit happened in Beacon Hills but no could explain it, like no one could ever explained what happen in the library one night during his junior year. It was frightening watching unknown animalistic figures brawl in the building as everyone did their best hiding for their lives.

It didn't help when he was indulged in the world of supernatural because of Monroe, Gabe, and the hunters. Since he was scared shitless of shape-shifters, he felt the need to protect himself. It didn't help that lies he was told were exactly the words the whirled around his thoughts.

Strangely enough his father knew Monroe and was proud of his son for being a part of the hunter's uprising. And since he had been striving for that one defining moment to make his father proud, he tried his absolute best tracking down the McCall pack.

Although, he thought he was more petrified of the supernatural, he was more afraid of what Monroe would do to him.

But deep down, blacklisting his friends and classmates was disturbing. He felt sick to his stomach but continued anyways up to the point were he caused the beating of his captain and several students ended up dead.

_He was worst than the so-called supernatural beasts._

Nolan was one of the lucky ones to see the reality of the situation. Not all supernatural creatures were deranged killers and vile, they were good people with normal lives.

He remember the sounds of gun shots, the sight of a bloody Gabe, and the painless death at the hands of Theo. He didn't sleep that night, he had no idea how much the death of a friend affected him even as the tears flowed down like a waterfall.

Nolan felt like his vacant household filled with silence and empty promises.

For the next few days he felt out of touch with himself but he knew he had to apologize to Liam, Corey, and Mason about what he had done. It was a rocky start with the four of them but slowly Nolan became apart of their group and it did help that Argent willingly agreed to train him properly.

➳➳➳

Thanksgiving night he was not expecting his father to show up unannounced, it had been weeks since he last saw his father and it was during the hunters revolt.

Eyes wide open, glaring at Nolan and lips thin with silence. He could see his father's shoulder tensed with rage as he moved closer to his son, anger seeped through his body and the atmosphere became uneasy between them.

His father was a enraged bull and he was the red target. Disregarding the small throb of his ankle that he twisted a few days ago, he was up and ready to run and defend himself.

Everything happen so fast between them, that when the police arrived at the scene, images flashed through his mind trying to register what happened. It's like in that moment everything was blurry and distorted that after it finished, it took a while for his mind to fully manifest, making the incident clear to him.

The living room was thrashed and in tatters as the kitchen was occupied with broken plates and cups. Nolan was found under the dining table paralyzed with fear. His face and hands were covered with small gashes caused by the broken glass, the area between his nose and mouth was stained red that matched the blotches on his ripped shirt, and small bruising on his left cheek. He flinched when gunshots were heard from outside, breaking him out his frozen state.

Blue and red lights flashed continuously flashed and voices sounded muffled to him. Sheriff Stilinski and Parrish remained by his side at all times, through an examination with the paramedic to his statement of what happened in the sheriff's department. His voice sounded rough and thick with emotion despite looking unemotional.

Next thing Nolan knew, he was on his way to stay at the Parrish household.

➳➳➳

Parrish was very cautious around the teen, afraid of doing something wrong and perhaps triggering a breakdown of some sorts regardless of his lack of emotion. He hoped whoever was in the house would be aware of the circumstance and be prudent of the situation.

They slowly entered the household with Charli and Scott waiting in the living room. The blonde steadily moved towards the teen and before she knew it, Nolan flung himself into her arms.

For the first time that night, he broke down into sobs releasing all the emotions he built up throughout the night. He couldn't even remember the last time he received soft and sweet touches of warmth from his father, let alone his mother.

Charli held back her tears and held the teen with love and care. She wonder when she became the _"mother"_ of these boys but not once did she regret being thrust into their lives, she was grateful to be a part of their lives.

When Nolan sobs subdued, he slowly removed himself from the blonde. He noticed they were the only two in the living room. He felt slightly embarrassed by his tears creating a wet stain on her shirt and hair.

"It's okay, you're okay, you're okay." Charli mumbled as she finally got a close look of his face and bandaged hands.

"Do you...do you think I could lay down?" He whispered timidly.

She nodded guiding him upstairs, "Liam's here, you want to see him?"

"Not today, I can't face him right now." He whispered as he fiddled with his fingers.

"Necessities are under the sink and towels on the countertop. If you need anything, we are downstairs."

"Wait Charli...thank you," Nolan stated softly before he was engulfed in hug, once more.

_For once, he felt loved and secured. Maybe family was more than blood ties and making his father proud but through soft smiles, warm hugs, and simple words of assurance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this not a usual chapter but I wanted to go in depth with Nolan and give my personal take of his life (please remember, this is how I envisioned his life).
> 
> But I also wanted to create similarities between his character and Theo's, how certain decisions affect their lives, and how an unhealthy and damaging childhood would affect them (yes I know it's like comparing apples and bananas.)
> 
> Next chapters will focus on the stars of the book, Liam and Theo.
> 
> Also I want to wish everyone a happy new year, even if we are few days into the new year. I hope everyone had a wonderful experience, whether you spent alone, with family and friends, or complete strangers.
> 
> astrobooty➴


	21. ➸❝hold on❞

_He could remember the contemplative look across Scott's face after he finished off his rambling of his thoughts._

_"You have no idea how to thank Theo for saving your life and let him into your pack. You think you might trust him but, you're afraid that he might pull a stunt like he did with me."_

_"Yes, prett—"_

_"And also, that you don't think you could lead a pack of your own." The alpha added looking a bit perplexed._

_"Yes, I don't know what to do. I don't know how to be an 'alpha' and lead people like you." The beta sighed, "I'm not you Scott."_

_His alpha patted the spot next to him to sit down, "You think it was easy for me to be an alpha, let alone be a werewolf? I was scared shitless and it didn't help I was also a hormonal teenage boy. Stiles was the only one there for me and it his idea was to keep me lock in my room with some kibble and water. It took me months to get the hang of it and then I became an alpha."_

_Liam rebutted, "A true alpha, I don't think I will ever top that."_

_"Liam, I a became an alpha not by killing another alpha but, by own strength of character. You might not see it now but you are one of the strongest people I ever met, you don't let your I.E.D. define you or you're not afraid of taking risks and you have one of the biggest hearts out here. You say you can't lead a pack yet, Mason, Corey, Nolan, and even Theo willingly follow you."_

_The beta huffed, "I guess you're right, thanks Scott."_

_"No problem and about Theo, I can't exactly hate him because he did help us a lot this past year but I can't also say I like him because he did kill me, manipulate and hurt my pack. In your case, besides the obvious shit from the past, I didn't spend as much time with him being punching-bag buddies."_

_"He's an asshole but he's also an asshole that saved me a few times. He's also different, there's a change in him like he regrets some of the things he has done. I want to trust Theo, I just don't know how."_

_"Well, just so you know, there is no one else I would have chosen to help you out at the hospital that night. He's an ally of the pack but the question is, is he a part of your pack?"_

➳➳➳

To say the least, Theo is the most complicated and confusing person Liam has ever met. What kind of an asshole leaves during an intimate moment and keeps murmuring about a "beautiful dream." _Oh that's right, Theo is that asshole._

The beta loathed himself at the moment, he's so focus on the issue with the chimera that he dismisses the fact that his friend and pack member endure a traumatic incident the night before. Theo should be the least of his problems because he made it clear he didn't want anything to do with him.

There was also the issue that he likes Theo. The same guy that had been an enemy to pack a year ago, the one that made him try to kill Scott, and ultimately Theo had killed him, and cause all the shit to go down between the pack. But, he was also the same person who helped the pack that last couple months and in dreadful yet good way, Theo had a calming affect with him. In a twisted manner to control his anger, Theo loves to rile Liam up and wasn't afraid to fight with him; Thus, directing all his negative energy towards Theo, knowing that his anger had certain limitations, ones that he would never pass.

So not only did he like Theo, but there was now a huge possibility that he could be his anchor.

"This is just great Liam. What is wrong with me?" He muttered to himself as he ran his hands through his hair and face.

"Lot's of things by the way you look right know." Mason stated as leaned on the doorway.

The werewolf was a bit spook by the fact his best friend appeared out of thin air but he knew why. "Mason, Corey thanks for coming in announce."

"Why do you assume Corey's with me?"

"Seriously, besides the fact you guys are together, you guys are literally inseparable. Not to mention the fact, he literally disappears in thin air." Liam explained.

"Well, he's not next to me," Mason answered smugly.

The boy of the conversation appeared in the doorway right after Mason's sentence, holding a glass of orange juice, "Liam, your mom's orange juice is so good."

Liam raised his eyebrows at his pouty best friend before he let out a laugh. Corey looked puzzled by his friend and boyfriend.

Giving a quick peck to his boyfriend, the human entered the room, "Anyways, Liam you okay? Is it about Nolan?"

Knowing it was better to lie at the moment, he did, "Yeah. Last night, when I got a glimpse of him he looked horrible. I wanted to punch his dad to death for what he had done but that would make things worse. I think it's best if we take it easy with him, just until he feels like himself."

The boyfriends nodded in agreement before Mason spoke up, "Charli said we can come visit after breakfast."

"Sounds good, I guess you guys are staying for breakfast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter is the conversation Liam had with Scott a while back and sadly, he didn't confess his feelings for Theo because frankly, he still was trying to figure it out for himself.
> 
> I sometimes don't know what I write and always wonder if it makes sense to you guys, the readers. As far as you guys should know, this is the first out of three chapters I will update today. It's semi-filler chapters and include little teasers of what's to come next.
> 
> I actually have an angst moment shared between Thiam in like a few chapters or so and things will be revealed between them. It might come off cliché but I don't know sometimes clichés are good.
> 
> astrobooty➴


	22. ➸❝day after day❞

Charli woke up the next morning to the loud smoke detector beeping downstairs. Believing that there was a possibility that there was a fire, she hurled out of bed and ran downstairs. She literally felt her heart jump out of her chest when she was engulf of the odor of smoke, thinking of the worse. Upon entering the kitchen, she saw Nolan swatting a dishrag across the smoke detector and Parrish opening windows as Theo placed a hot pan under the faucet in the sink.

"Seriously guys?" Her disgruntled voiced made the guys jump out of surprisement. "This is why when we make breakfast, I'm in charge of cooking the bacon since you guys like to have the pan on high heat."

"Good morning Nolan," Charli said sweetly as she grab another pan to cook the bacon and ignored the other males. "Did you get some sleep last night?"

Nolan gave a small smile, "Morning and yeah, a few hours."

"Honey, can you wash the dishes and Theo, set the table please." She instructed as she placed strips of bacon on the pan.

"You want me to do anything?" The blond teen asked timidly.

"Nah, I think they could handle it. How are you feeling?"

"I don't know how I'm suppose to feel," he weakly answered, "I think a part of me doesn't want to accept the fact it happen."

She gave him a soft smile, "Whatever happens, we will be with you every step of the way. Now, let's enjoy some breakfast."

➳➳➳

After breakfast, Theo took a shower and put on some comfortable clothes. He was thinking of spending his time locked in his room knowing full well that Liam and the others would visit Nolan. The chimera didn't want to face the brunet because frankly what was he suppose to say, when he didn't know with what to begin with.

Theo was not ready to share his feelings, unknown feelings he has for Liam. To be honest, Liam probably didn't give a shit about him and it would come back to bite him the ass. It was best if he distance himself away from the beta until these feelings disappeared.

"Why are you making that face, like you want to murder someone?"

"Would that be a problem? I'd killed once, I sure as hell can do it again," Theo muttered sardonically.

"As an officer of the law, I would be against it and as a hellhound, I don't want to clean up your mess." The deputy replied as he sat on the edge of his bed.

The chimera just huffed, "Can I ask what you're doing here, am I in trouble or something?"

"First of all, I own this house and I have no idea how it turned out to be sanctuary for an old enemy, a runaway, and a redeemed hunter. Secondly, Charli has something she wants to show you," He patted his shoulder before getting up to leave. Parrish paused by the doorway before turning around, "Just so you know, I'm here for you if you want to talk about anything. Like nightmares, guy stuff, or... _a crush on a certain person._ "

Even if the hellhound whispered the last part, Theo still heard it but ignored it. "Yeah, sure. Let's go see what the runaway has to show me."

They entered the dining room with Nolan holding number candles and matches. Charli came in holding an glass cake stand. 

A round cake was on the cake stand with a navy blue fondue that slowly faded to a sky blue at the bottom. It had speckles of gold glitter, looking like twinkling stars in the night sky. It was embellished with a wolf, coyote, and moon cake topper and in white cursive icing _'Happy Birthday Theo.'_

"Seeing as this week has been horrendous for certain reasons, I found out your birthday was on the twenty third. But unfortunate events happen yesterday, so happy nineteenth birthday Theo." She said as they placed and lit the one and nine number candles.

Regardless of how impassive the chimera looked like, there was a happy gleam in his eye. He couldn't remember the last time he had a birthday cake, let alone remember his birthday. Finally a small smile made formed on his lips, "I hate that you literally bought a wolf and coyote cake toppers, thanks Charli."

"No problem and as a gift to you, we won't sing so make a wish."

Theo quickly made his wish and blew the candles out. Parrish cut small slices for them as Charli removed the cake toppers.

"This is so good, can you make my birthday cake?" Nolan asked innocently. She laughed but agreed to his request.

"Well, we are going out so when the boys get here, offer them cake and drinks."

"Where you guys going?" Theo asked.

Parrish answered, "Talk to a sketch artist at the precinct and stop by Melissa's, it'll give Charli a chance to meet the rest of the pack before they leave."

"Sketch artist?" Nolan questioned before shoving a huge piece of chocolate cake into his mouth.

"I finally remember everything of the Hollow attack and I remember how she looks, so why not take precaution and try to reconfigure an image of the Hollow in their human state. Well, see you guys later and try not to cause any trouble."

➳➳➳

It was awkward to say the least, especially because Nolan always tried to include Theo with the group. The chimera went along with it knowing the blond was trying to distract himself from last night's incident. Ultimately, it ended with Theo and the Liam sitting on opposite ends of the couch as the humans played games with Corey assisting the boys through missions.

He decided he had enough of being in unwanted company, he made his way to the kitchen to get a bottle of water before he retreated to his bedroom. Yet, he couldn't even get a bottle of water in peace when Liam followed him.

"It's your birthday? Why didn't you say anything?" The beta questioned as he noticed the cake on the counter.

Theo simply rolled his eyes, "I don't think it's necessary to share that information with people who don't care."

"Okay but aren't we at least acquaintances, or even friends, after everything we've been through." He remarked.

"Clearly us being friends isn't the issue you want to talk about, so spit it out." Theo contended facing the beta.

"I want to talk about last night. I just want to know if—"

"Whatever happened last night was a fluke, it didn't mean anything to us. Just forget about it and move on." Theo cut him off not wanting to have this conversation.

His words stung a little to Liam, "Look, I don't care about our differences at the moment. I just want to know what goes on with you because you never say anything about your life."

"For fuck sake's Liam, let me live my life in peace." The chimera snapped coming dangerously close to the werewolf, with his eyes quickly shining with amber.

"Let's get this straight, nothing happened, _nothing._ There's no you and I, we are nothing, _I am nothing to you._ " Theo harshly sneered before making his way upstairs. The loud door slam cause Liam to flinch from it.

"Well, fucking happy birthday asshole."

_Another wall erected back in Theo's defenses, even if that meant destroying himself and any relationship he had with the beta in the process._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for not having my shit together in time. I decided to split one chapter into three for you guys to read more and it helps resolve any plot holes and such I wrote.
> 
> Look before you guys get mad at me for writing an argument between Thiam, let me explain. Frankly, I believe before we could get a romantic relationship of them, they are a lot of arguments, boundaries overstep, and a few punches in between. Theo is not your typical teenage guy (aside from the fact he's a chimera), he never had the grand experience of growing up with kids his age, going to school, making friends, the whole enchilada. For the most part, a part of his life has been traumatic even with the choices he made and the horrible actions he did. So feelings, he never had them, never experienced, never heard of them; so he thinks it's best to build up walls and destroy any potential relationships. But yes, he knows he has feelings for Liam just not sure what to do with them.
> 
> I don't know why I go such in depth with what I write, I literally overanalyze everything I write which explains why take so long to write and update. But thanks for putting up with my crap.
> 
> astrobooty➴


	23. ➸❝moments❞

The moon and twinkling stars illuminated the dark sky accompanied by the soft lights of lamp posts and the exterior lights of homes. Faint sounds of the occasional car passing through the streets and small noises from the wildlife rang through the chimera's ears.

It was finally Sunday night and Theo was so ready for a new week cause he was one hundred percent done with this week. He had been doing better, sleep-wise, but he still would have the occasional nightmare. He would not exactly say he was comfortable with his demons of the night, he acknowledge all the evil he had done and accepted most of the responsibility of his actions despite not verbally or displaying his remorse or pleading for forgiveness. 

He still had lingering thoughts of his most recent actions regarding the blue-eyed brunet. So here he was, sitting at his usual spot on the steps of the front porch and an empty mug by his side.

He thought about the moment he shared with Liam thinking he was still in dreamland and how he had a calming influence on him when he was around, even though tend to disagree on everything. Knowing the teen, he would question everything and throw a few punches in the mix.

Theo hated himself for being vulnerable with the beta because if feelings were added to the mix, someone always got hurt in the end and Liam did not deserve that, he deserved better. Plus, he never experienced these type of emotions before, the Dread Doctors weren't particularly the warm and fuzzy family that had feelings, and it would be difficult to have an easy-going relationship with him. Logically, it made sense for nothing to happen between them because in the long term Liam would find someone worth loving, someone that deserves his love. So to save them the trouble, end it before it could even begin even if it means being a despicable asshole.

But regardless of thinking that way, he wants to be that one person for Liam, _he wants to love and be loved._

And yet, he knew he destroyed any chance to be with him when he utter words full indignation towards the beta because Liam was a dream he could never achieve.

He could not even fathom how he ended up liking the beta in the first place. They always fought and argued, especially because he was an old enemy of the pack, and he was and still is an asshole but it's because he wasn't raise with the best morals. Maybe along the way between saving Liam's life from the Ghost Riders to saving his life once more with the hunters, any feelings he did have changed. He could have left him on his own and run like a coward but he stayed and fought with him. The defining moment that changed everything for him was in the elevator when Liam wanted to fight alongside with him.

"I am such a mess," Theo mumbled in distress from his thoughts, that he even fail to hear someone stepping outside from the house.

"Theo?"

"What are you doing awake?"

Nolan rebutted, "What are _you_ doing awake?"

"Planning murders and how to take over the world," sarcasm dripping from the older boy's words.

Ignoring his comment, he sat next to him wrapping himself with his blanket. "Couldn't sleep and thought music would help but it didn't, so I thought fresh crisp air would help." 

For several minutes they sat in silence enjoying each other's company. But Theo could feel the nervousness rolling off from Nolan as he glanced at him every few minutes.

"Nolan, is there anything you like to say?"

The boy fiddled with his hands, "N-no, no. Well, I mean yes but I'm sure you don't want to hear about my problems."

"I know I'm not the easiest person to be around but I do make a great listener," Theo disclosed, "I am in no right to judge you... _not that much_ , I've done worst shit than any of the pack combine."

"I've been ignoring calls from the hospital for the last few days until they finally called Parrish about my father. Is it wrong for me to not to care about my father, I could care less if he died or lived, he could rot in jail for all I care," he expressed.

"For most of my life, I tried everything and anything to make him proud, just one thing to make him proud. Do you know what made him proud?" 

"I have to say not being a co-captain of the lacrosse team and winning a championship game. My answer is being a hunter." Theo answered bluntly.

"Yes, I made sure I did anything to gain Monroe's loyalty, but I couldn't. We were hunting innocent teens and their families. I stabbed Corey's hand and caused the near death beating of Liam. We were monsters, I was a monster and I couldn't do it. _I couldn't do it Theo._ " Nolan's voiced sounded rough.

Theo was slightly ticked off about Liam being beat up but he had to remind himself, he did worse and Nolan actually apologize for what he had done. As he mentioned earlier, he was in no place to judge.

"I thought I could make some of the damage I'd cause at the hospital but it turned out to be a trap for all of us. I know I thanked you once but thank you for..." The teen trailed off as Theo nodded, understanding what he meant.

"I could only remember glimpses, my father was furious to know his disgrace of a son is friends with beasts. Any sort of love or care I thought I had for father vanished little by little with every word he yelled and every dish he threw at me. He was never my father to begin with, and would never be." His voice thick with emotion as he held in tears, none would fall for that disgrace of his sperm donor.

To the surprisement of both, Theo pulled Nolan in a quick hug. 

"I blame Charli for giving me so many hugs that I sorta got comfortable with it. Anyways, if I'd been able to release all the shit that bothered me after I'd been liberated from hell, a hug or even a word of encouragement probably would have made me less of an asshole." Theo proclaimed. "The only parents I could remember were my fake ones after I smashed my dad's hand and probably lead them to their death a few days after that. As I was saying, sure you had a shitty dad and you made mistakes but your innocence was not heavily corrupted to the point you turned into an evil person. You did not get on their level, you didn't let it control your life, you overcame it and grew from it."

"The only thing I could say is thanks, Theo. Maybe you should take that advise for yourself," The chimera gave him a look, Nolan continued, "We overheard the argument with Liam and I don't understand what is going on between you guys, I just want you guys to talk it out like adults. But, I shouldn't even be talking about this, it's not like you guys like each other."

Nolan noticed the slight twitch of Theo's nose when he said the last few words. He probably was misreading it but now he was suspicious about Theo's interpretation of "like each other."

Theo didn't bother to reply, he just stood up, grabbing his empty mug. "Try to get some sleep, school starts in a few hours. Night Nolan."

"I guess, good night Theo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the last note I discuss my reasoning for being a horrible author and prolonging shit. But, we get a sense to why Theo is being Theo. We also have Nolan voicing out his thoughts and a brotp moment between Theo and Nolan (Neo? Tholan?)
> 
> Either in the next two chapters we have the angst moment of Thiam with some sort of resolution that will make you guys happy, 'cause there is a Hollow issue on hold at the moment that they have to deal with.
> 
> Guys apparently Cody C. has recorded some rapping and honestly he always impresses me with something new. Like he's incredibly attractive, amazing actor, and probably brilliant with other shit. And on another side note, Khylin's birthday recently passed and I honestly love his friendship with Sprayberry because of their sweet instagram posts to each other. 
> 
> astrobooty➴


	24. ➸❝dead end❞

The Hollow investigation was going okay since Charli remember the woman from the lacrosse game, Annie, and along with sketch's artist depiction of the woman. One of the major key clues that helped them make progress, was that she happened to have a daughter that attended the highschool. But turns out they couldn't find any connections of any student being the daughter to this Annie woman. 

Even though the secret of supernaturals was revealed in Beacon Hills, the sheriff and Parrish though it was best to take precaution and keep the Hallow issue under wraps for the meantime. There wasn't much information they could work on and it was one of the many unknown creatures they have yet to face. They couldn't exactly arrest her for the murders because there was no evidence tying the woman to the crime scene and they also didn't have actual proof of the woman being a blood sucking demon. 

On top of that, it had been a week since Theo and Liam talked to each other, they literally ignored each other's presence. They didn't even waste their time making snide comments or scoffing at one another, it was like they were invisible to each other. 

The rest of the pack were worried about them especially because they needed their full cooperation to hunt down the Hallow. When they learned three more teens went missing they thought it was best to pair the two boys together, in hopes of reconciliation.

➳➳➳

It was silent between the two boys during the car ride to the preserve. At first Liam tried to make polite conversation with the chimera because he knew the others were right; They could put behind them the intimate moment of whatever it was between them and at least try to be close proximal acquaintances or friends. But every time Liam opened his mouth to speak, Theo raised the volume of the radio and hummed annoying to some pop song. So after few minutes of trying, he gave up but that mean he wouldn't try again and again until the asshole talked to him.

Liam cursed his friends for purposefully pairing him up with Theo. Mason and Corey had decided to make a pit stop at the Animal Clinic for the nine herbs and antidotes of the poison, while Nolan and Charli had met up Parrish earlier at the sheriff's department to gather more information.

Three teens went missing the day before and they decided to spend there Friday night searching the woods near the area where the Hallow had killed before. Hopefully they could find more clues or even find the teens.

They would spend about two to three hours searching the woods and meet back up by the cars, to regroup and strategize for other solutions.

➳➳➳

He anxiously paced back and forth, pulsating with fiery rage as the duo waited for the others to show up. He could feel himself trying to wolf out so he repeated the mantra; _The Sun, the Moon, and the Truth._

Over and over again but it still didn't help. He could feel the watchful gaze from the chimera, observing everything. It made him even more mad because Theo had shown no concern or sympathy about the missing teens, his face held it's usual impassive expression.

"Pacing is not going to solve anything."

"Have would you know? You haven't done shit! I'm trying to think of a plan," Liam snapped.

"Whoa, easy there little wolf. Being angry also isn't going to solve anything." The chimera pointed out comfortably leaning on the side of his truck.

"And being a murderer didn't solve anything for you," Liam realized his mistake, right as the others showed up, "Theo, shit, I di—"

Theo didn't even care that the others showed up, "And being such a good and saintly person gives you the right to be an arrogant asshole prick, fuck you."

The rapid swish of a fist met the flesh of Theo's nose with a crack echoing in the room. Liam heaved with anger as Theo wiped off blood seeping from his nostrils. "You don't get to remind of shit I've done, _I know_ , I know what I fucking did Liam."

"And I see you have your anger under control," Theo muttered sarcastically, "Oh that's right, you can't even control your anger!"

"Fuck you!" The beta bellowed as manage to avoid Corey's and Mason's attempt to stop him, ready to pounce on the chimera. Theo could care less with starting a fight with Liam but since Nolan and Charli were in front of him and facing him, Theo saw the angry wolf hurling for them before they did.

He pushed Charli away into Nolan and had Liam's claws graze into his shoulder. It fucking hurt but that didn't stop him from striking Liam down, claws and fist came into play as they rolled in the leaves. Until Theo got the upper hand, giving Liam a few good punches until he knocked out. 

Theo let out a strangled laugh as slumped next to the unconscious teen, "That finally shut him up. Glad you guys came at the right time."

"He's not dead, right?" Mason voiced his concern.

"I might be a murderer like Liam said, but I could never kill him," Theo replied as he got up from his spot. His shoulder still throb with pain along with every other spot Liam manage to hit but he hoisted the beta up, over his good shoulder taking him to his truck.

"Does this usually happen between them?" Charli asked concerned.

"Liam mentioned they staged a fight, well they actually fought, to convince Nolan and the hunters the pack were at the abandon zoo," Corey stated.

"Also, Theo knocked Liam the time he tried to kill me at the zoo," Nolan replied.

"They fought alongside each other as well, like during the Wild Hunt and at the hospital," Mason added.

"So, they fight with and against each other. A weird but violent pairing they are." Charli concluded as the other boys nodded.

"Whenever you guys are done talking, I think it's best if we make it back home before the beast wakes up." Theo hollered to the gossiping group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So kinda a filler chapter before revelations are made. Also I'm trying to bridge this chapter with the next two and it might work, I don't know.
> 
> As a mention before, I sometimes have no idea what I write.
> 
> astrobooty➴


	25. ➸❝awkward confessions❞

Overwhelming sensations of familiar scents of rainwater and berries engulfed his nostrils, waking him up. The cool bedsheets on the comfortable mattress and the fluffy pillow his head rested on, help cope with the soreness he felt from his jaw and abdomen. Liam's eyes still dazed with sleep, he barely could make the outline of the bedroom, that was definitely not his own.

He knew whose room it was because he had been in this very spot a week ago.

The squeak of the faucet and the swish of a curtain being open captured his attention from the bathroom. The beta silently began to freak out thinking he should make a run for it or pretend to be sleeping or any other idea to avoid the older teen. Since he was busy engrossed with his thoughts, he missed the chimera enter the the room, shirtless and rubbing his wet hair with his towel.

"Holy shit!" Liam exclaimed from surprisement and from noticing four faint red claw marks on his shoulder.

Theo unfazed by his reaction, "The sleeping beast has finally awoken."

A towel was flung at him, "Take a shower, so I can change the dirty bedsheets stained with your blood and dirt."

Liam remain in the same spot, his ocean eyes wide with confusion. Theo was actually talking to him after a week of ignoring each other.

"Seriously, I'm not in the mood to put with your shit right now. I'm still healing from the last fight," the chimera expressed as he put a shirt on.

Practically feeling the irritation flow from Theo, he did as he was told.

➳➳➳

Liam knew he let his anger get the best of him, said words he regretted, and wolfed out, attacking Theo. He was just frustrated that more teens went missing and they had no leads to where the Hallow could be.

And the cherry on top, _Theo_.

Liam just wanted to talk it out with him about the other night, no fists, no fighting, just plain old words. That Theo could trust him with whatever he has to say because maybe, _just maybe_ , Liam felt the exact same way. 

After his shower and lathering himself with Theo's nice smelling products, he wrapped himself with the towel unsure what clothes he would be wearing. After taking a quick survey of the bathroom, he noticed his duffle bag under the sink filled the essentials. Most likely Mason stopped by his house to grab his stuff.

Changing into his clothes, he made his way back into the bedroom. He felt out of place and a bit uncomfortable, very unsure of what to do next. The beta could only hear the sound of Theo talking and incoherent murmurs but oddly enough one heartbeat.

"Fuck me," Liam mumbled to himself, knowing it probably was a phone call or the tv on.

He already had a plan in set; He would march downstairs, try to apologize for what he said, and let the past stay in the past, so they could move on and be friends. It definitely will work, Liam thought.

Slipping on his shoes, he made his way downstairs ready to commence his plan but life had other plans for him.

"—well, we are _great friends_ Mrs. Geyer. Actually, he's right here if you want to talk to him? Yeah, here you go Liam," Theo said passing Liam his phone.

"Hello," he warily said as he gave the chimera a curious glance.

" _Hey there honey bun, I was checking in on you because Mason stopped to get clothes and I was worried something happened to you._ "

Liam eyes went wide, "Oh mom, I shoul—"

" _Sweetie, it's fine. Theo's mother explained how you helped them repaint the living room, that one of the tins fell all over you._ "

"Theo's mother?" The beta questioned as Theo shrugged in response.

" _Sweet woman and not to mention, I can't believe I've never met Theo. You constantly are blabbering about the boy,_ " A slight blush appeared as Theo smirked, " _Such a sweetheart when I spoke with him, we should invite him for dinner along with family._ "

"Sure, mom. Look I have to go, we are moving the furniture back in since the paint dried." Liam lied.

" _Stay safe, love you_."

"Bye, love you mom." He quickly stated before ending the call.

"So, when are we coming over for dinner, _honey bun_ ," Theo stated before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Shut up, what did you say to my mom?" the werewolf demanded.

"Well my mother, Charli, made up the lie when your mother first called. I just answered the second time and she did most of the talking. Told her the typical lie of us being the best of friends and shit."

Liam just gave him a curt nod. An awkward silence filled between them, both unsure of what to say or what to do.

"I want to say sorry for calling you a murderer, I mean yeah you did kill people but it was the old you with the Dread Doctors," Liam explained as Theo just raised his eyebrows in response. "Sorry, it's the truth. Anyways, I have no right to use as an insult when clearly you have change and it's like pouring salt into your old wounds. I shouldn't treat my pack members like shit."

"Also, sorry for getting angry and breaking your nose, again. I feel like I'm disappointing everyone and as alpha for the time being, I should know what to do now. I just focused all my energy of being angry towards you. I hate you so much because I get so riled up and I just want to punch your perfect face. But, you're always ready to knock me down before I get out of control and I've never noticed 'til now, that you sometimes calm me down." The beta rambled on as he unconsciously moved forward.

"Liam, I..."

"No, Theo just hear me out. I might regret saying this and you probably don't give a shit, but fuck Theo, I think—no, _I know_ that your my anchor." Liam stared right into Theo's eyes. "I know you said to forget about that night, that nothing could ever happen, that you're nothing to me. You're wrong, I care about you, I trust you, and I want to be there for you regardless of our differences. Theo, I like you."

Several thoughts whirled around the chimera's head, overwhelmed by Liam's apology-turned-confession. He did the only thing he could, he ran.

_This night was meant for broken noses, not broken hearts, so Liam ran after a dream worth chasing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally just one chapter but I split it between two, one for Liam and the other for Theo. So don't worry about it going bad between them, Theo still has things to spill to Liam, if he truly trusts the beta.
> 
> Also no one else in the house because they knew Thiam had shit to talk about and things to figure themselves out. Or maybe they are peeping from the window eating, watching the whole thing go down.
> 
> Did I mention there's like a few chapters left until the end of this book? No, well I guess now you do.
> 
> astrobooty➴


	26. ➸❝drop the act❞

Heart pounding, feet stomping on the black asphalt, and adrenaline coursing through his veins with the cold air slapping his flesh. He had been running for a few minutes with the werewolf chasing after him.

Theo let out a carefree laugh thinking how fucked up the situation is. Liam apology had turn into a confession and his reaction was to run, run like wind. To be honest, he was surprised by Liam's sudden confession, he thought he would just apologize and forget about the moment between them. But it was Liam, he didn't just forget things like that.

Admitting he liked Liam could be easy, just let the three words slip right out would establish the fact they like each other. But, it didn't solve the problem that Theo was still hated by most of the pack and he knew certain people would hold the grudge against him forever. It also didn't change the fact, that Theo was still facing his demons because of his wicked past and it would be a while before he could act normal.

That's why he thought running away was easier, it gave Liam the chance to rethink what he said and for Theo to prolong from facing his feelings.

"I fucking hate you!"

"Last time I checked, you like me!" Theo yelled, arching his head to get a glimpse of the werewolf, who was close on his heels.

"Fuck you! You fucking coward!" Liam replied.

"I'm not a fucking coward, just giving you a chance to reconsider everything!" Theo shouted, waiting for a reply but got none. He turned and stopped, noticing Liam was no longer chasing him.

The next thing he knew, he was tackled to ground but they ended up rolling down a hill that led to a park. Theo could feel the pain erupting from his shoulder, the one that Liam clawed earlier. Liam on the other hand, spit out grass and dirt from his mouth as he stood up. He stretch out his hand to help the chimera out, only for black lines to appear from there skin contact.

"Shit, I didn't mean to hurt you again. But, I guess it is payback for running away," Liam stated as he helped the teen up. "Now, are you done running away from this? At some point, we have to talk."

"I guess I deserve that but fine, let's talk," Theo muttered as he made his way to sit on one of the park benches.

"About fucking time," the beta muttered as he sat next to him.

Theo picked the dirt from his finger nails, "I thought about this you know, if I told you I like you. But I always thought, it wouldn't be worth it 'cause you would never like me back, you hate me, and you deserved better. I thought it would be easier to push you away, make sure you despise me by hurting you."

"Saying I like you back is the easy part, but trying to start a relationship with me would be hell for you. Most of your pack hate me and I can't blame them, I did awful things to them and I'm still paying for those crimes. Not to mention, the murders starting with my sister and ending with Scott. And your right Liam, I am murderer." The chimera subconsciously curled his hands into fists.

"Theo, so what, you don't get to make the choice for me if I want to start a relationship with you! If you even like me, wouldn't it be worth it to at least try, try to be happy regardless of what the others say. It's your life, don't you want to be happy? To be loved?" Liam intensely exclaimed. "The Theo I know, could care less about what others said and didn't give two shits about being accepted in a pack, even though deep down you did everything you could and changed just to feel accepted."

The chimera gave him a small grin, "For someone who says they struggle fitting into the shoes of an alpha, you are doing a pretty good job."

The brunet rolled his eyes but smiled back at him. He slowly reached out for the other boy's hand, his fingertips brushing his flesh. Theo unfurled his fingers and slipped into Liam's hold, intertwining their fingers. 

"Can I ask what you meant by _'beautiful dream'_?"

A rose tint appeared on the older teen's cheek, "I dreamt of you, it eased my mind to sleep especially when I slept for two days."

"Two days? What do you mean two days of sleeping?" Liam asked in concern.

"When I sucked the poison from Charli, a bit of remained in my system. I heard my sister call out to me a few times and I thought it was from the nightmares I have of her. Turns out I was hallucinating her, that I ended up having a horrible episode that definitely scared the crap out of Charli and Parrish."

"Why didn't you say anything? I could've help or done something. Are you much better? Do we need to go to Deaton?" He rambled as the chimera shook his head.

"Charli poured the same substance that was used on her and slipped a pill Deaton created, an antidote to the poison."

"Good, so what now. I mean we established that we like each other after you ran away like a coward."

"I told you I was giving you a chance to reconsider what you said before you regretted it." He replied nudging the brunet's shoulder.

Liam just laughed, shaking his head. "Not in a million years."

➳➳➳

"Just so you know, I've never been on a date or actually been with someone. My first kiss was Tracy but I _may have_ killed her after that. So, also like no experience with kissing," Theo concluded as they walked comfortably next to Liam.

"Dully noted, no kissing if I want to live. Now that I think about it, I didn't really go on dates with Hayden. Unless you count the multiple times we paired up with each other doing some supernatural shit, also a lot of making out." Liam recounted as Theo made a face.

"Yeah no shit, I was there for like half of it."

"You're not jealous, right? That was in the past and besides she left, well for her sister's safety, but still."

Theo shrugged unsure, "Am I suppose to be? She was your first love and everything."

"Right, so enough about my love life. Are we gonna tell the pack? Mason's gonna freak because I've been asking for advise and dropping subtle hints that I'm bi." The beta explained as they turned down the street where the yellow house is.

"What are we suppose to tell pack? We didn't even put a label on this relationship," he said gesturing between to two of them.

"Well, I think it's fair if you ask me. You did run away from me." The brunet rebutted as they stopped in front of the house, no doubt everyone was back and waiting for them.

"Fine. Liam whatever-the-fuck-your-middle-name-is Dunbar, will you fight with me?" Theo stated as he held his fist out.

"Yeah, you definitely have zero experienced with dating." Liam rolled his eyes, bumping his fist as he walked towards the porch. 

"But yes, I will fight with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, so I thought that since this book is coming to a close end, I would include extra bonus chapters (at the end of the book) filled with stuff I took out for the purposes of minimizing plot holes. I also though of asking you guys of maybe specific things you want to know about the characters or anything in general pertaining to the story.
> 
> I thought I would pay homage to the famous elevator scene (6x20) and plus, Theo has zero dating experience. I also thought a kiss wouldn't suit them at this moment in time, maybe in a few chapters. 
> 
> astrobooty➴

**Author's Note:**

> This is take a a few weeks after the end of 6x20 because there are still several loose ends to the story. I absolutely hope for a spin off with Liam and his puppy pack + I wanted to include Parrish because he deserved more screen time and along with the Sheriff, Melissa, and Argent. 
> 
> The plot line from Teen Wolf is completely altered to fit my original story line. Any characters mentioned, besides the actual members of the show, are purely a part of my creation, along with the story line. All credit to Teen Wolf rightfully belongs to Jeff Davis and others. 
> 
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED™  
> astrobooty ©


End file.
